


Destiny Is Strange

by haloGee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avatar State, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloGee/pseuds/haloGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped. Underestimated. Alone.<br/>It seems that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to convince everyone what I am truly worth. What I am truly capable of. I know it is my destiny to help end the 100 Year War. But how can I convince everyone else?</p><p>Follow the journey of a young Water Tribe Princess, as she struggles to prove that she is more than just that- a princess. She is a warrior. And nothing will stop her from fulfilling her destiny. But, destiny is a strange thing, and it has a funny way of playing itself out.</p><p>She just never imagined that destiny would bring her to HIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already completed. In fact, I've already begun writing the sequel! It's just a matter of finding time to copy/paste it from Word to here :)
> 
> Your comments are welcomed and very appreciated!! It lets me know that you guys actually enjoy reading my stories :)

From my icy window, I gazed out into the open, blue sea. I spied something bubbling on the waters surface.  
Suddenly, out popped a koala-otter!

"Oh!" I giggled.

The otter, who had been playing with a pink shell of some sort, look up at the sound of my voice.

"Hello, little koala-otter!" I waved.

I heard it squeak a hello at me. It began jumping out of the water, doing all sorts of flips and tricks. It was quite adorable.

"Thank you for trying to entertain me! It can get rather boring here, you know. I wish I was as lucky as you, little otter."

It squeaked at me.

 

"What do I mean? Well, I'm not allowed outside the palace walls. The Northern Water Tribe is quite large, but I'm afraid I've already explored everything there is to explore here."

I sighed.

"I wish I could be like you... free to go as I please. Perhaps, when this war is finally over, Father will let me be free, as you are..."

 

"Zenna!"

 

With that, I was shaken out of my daydream.  
I sighed.

 

"Hello Yue." I said. I did not turn my head around. I kept my eyes to the beautiful waves of the ocean.

 

"Daydreaming again, sister?"

 

"Has there ever been a moment when I am not?"

 

I heard the gentle chuckle of my sister. She sat beside me, and looked out to the ocean as well.

"I suppose you're right. What was it about this time?"

 

I waited for a moment. I knew that if I told her, she would only scold me with another lecture.  
I tried anyways.

 

"The same as it always is-"

 

"Oh, Zenna!" she sighed.

 

I ignored her.

 

"I was thinking, what it would be like... to be like that koala-otter. Out there, do you see?"

"Yes, I see."

"It's free to make its own choices. To be who it wishes to be. It can swim as far away from here as it wants to! Imagine... Imagine what that would be like, Yue!"

I looked into Yue's blue eyes, hoping she could see things they way I did.

 

"Zenna.." she sighed. "I do understand how you feel. Really, I do. But you and I both know that this dream you have to leave the palace walls is impossible. What, with this war going on... You are safest here, where you belong."

"Yes, I know. But Yue! I have this... this feeling... that this war may soon come to an end! There have been talks of the Avatar's return! When he saves us all, perhaps Father will finally let us see the world! You and I... together we can go wherever we wish! Oh! I've always wanted to visit Ba Sing Se!"

 

I stood up from my window and scurried off to my collection of scrolls. I found one on Ba Sing Se.  
"What it would be like to have a cup of tea there..." I said dreamily.

 

"Zenna, I do have hope that the Avatar will save us all. But, even if he is to do so... You must understand that Father would never allow either of us to leave the palace walls. We have a duty to our people, Zenna. We must be loyal to them. We are their Princesses, and we must act accordingly as Princesses do."

 

My eyes began to sting. I blinked, hoping to erase the fragile drops of water that fell from my eyes. No. It couldn't be true. I could not spend my whole life here in the Northern Water Tribe, never to explore the wonders that this mysterious world had in store. It couldn't be true!

 

Yue lifted her hand to my shoulder. "Do not cry, sister. I know that neither of us decided this life, but we must be strong. We must accept things as they are."

"You've seemed to accept things rather well already." I sniffed.

 

"Ahh, but it wasn't easy. I have wishes like you. I'm just better at pushing away my own needs for the better of our people."

 

"But how? It must be difficult..."

She smiled. "It is. But, one learns with age, I suppose."

 

Yue left my side and grabbed my light blue coat from my bed. I took it from her hand.

 

"Learns with age?" I smirked. "I'm only a year younger than you, sister."

 

"Then perhaps you will begin to see things my way soon."

 

See things the way Yue did? Soon? I wasn't sure if I wanted that. I loved our people, and I did want what was best for them. But, what about what was best for me? For my sister? We deserved to be happy as well. We most certainly did not deserve to feel trapped for the rest of our lives.

 

"Come along, Zenna."

 

"Where are we going?" I asked, while putting on my coat.

 

"Did you forget? You have your healing class to go to! What would you do without me?" she smiled.

 

 

I followed her out of my room. We walked through the palace halls, where our people bowed and said hello.

As Princesses, it was unacceptable that we walk the whole way to wherever we wished to go to.  
Honestly, I did not mind walking everywhere. It gave me time to think to myself, and to say hello to my people of the Northern Water Tribe. Though, it was unacceptable, and it was yet another thing I had to live with as being Princess Zenna.

Instead of walking to my healing class, I traveled on a brown canoe.

 

"Hello, Barktah." I smiled to the olive-skinned and dark haired man who helped Yue and I step onto the canoe.

"Hello, Princess Zenna" he bowed. "Hello Princess Yue."

"Hello, Barktah. Thankyou." Yue smiled.

 

We began our short journey to my lesson. I wondered to myself what Yue would do while I was gone. She did not possess the ability to waterbend as I did, so it would be rather silly for her to attend the lesson. Although, she did visit every now and again to observe what I was learning. Perhaps she'd spend time with her betrothed... Hahn. Eww, I hoped not. I'd rather her stay with me. Hahn was the boy that our father, Arnook, had arranged for Yue to marry. Hahn was selfish, and I fear, had no affections for Yue, other than becoming Chief one day.

 

I became bored sitting in the canoe. I looked ahead of me, where Yue was sitting up straight. I looked to make sure that she would not see me. To keep myself entertained, I leaned over and became closer to the icy water. Smiling, I dipped my fingers in.. I began wiggling them ever so slightly, and the water began to take a shape of a blob. I lifted my arm higher, and the water floated as it followed my hand. I giggled to myself.

 

Barktah chuckled behind me.

 

Yue turned to look at me, and her eyes grew wide. "Zenna! What are you doing?"

 

"Keeping myself from dying of bordem, Yue. Or am I not allowed to have some kind of fun, either?"

 

"You know you aren't supposed to be waterbending anywhere other than your healing lessons."

 

"Ugh!" I groaned, letting the shimmering water slip through my fingers back into the sea. "I hate that rule" I growled to myself.

 

"Sit up straight, Zenna."

I did as I was told, and continued to grumbled to myself. Yue was like a mother to me. Our mother had passed away when we were both very young. I believe that her passing encouraged my sister to grow up so fast. She was only 16, and she would be marrying Hahn so very soon! I knew that Yue did not want to marry Hahn. When we were much younger, we would always talk about how we would marry for love. Sadly, we did not know that our marriages had already been planned for us. Well, Yue's marriage had been planned. Father has not yet picked anyone for me to marry yet. So, I still have a chance to find love. Because Yue is the eldest, it is essential that she marry who father wishes. Although I have a chance to fins someone who I could really love, it is difficult. Everyone I know treats me like I am nothing more than a Princess. All I truly want though, it for someone to love me for who I am.

Though, I suppose marrying anyone other than Hahn is a better choice!

 

I giggled to myself at the thought.

 

 

"Here you are, Princess Zenna. Have fun at your lesson." Barktah wished.

 

I bowed to him. "Thankyou. Sister, will you be joining me today?"

 

"Not today. I think I would enjoy a nice trip around the palace. Are you up for it, Barktah?"

 

"Certainly, your highness." He smiled.

 

"Goodbye!" I waved to them both, and turned for my lesson.


	2. The Avatar

"Push and pull, young ones. Push and pull... Just as how the great Moon and Ocean Spirits work together, you must find it in yourselves to harnest the power." Yagota, my Healing Master repeated.

 

I continued to do as she said. It was rather easy.

 

Yagota was an elderly woman. Her hair was as grey as the turtleseals that lived in the ocean around us. She kept her long hair in two braids that were wrapped together and cascaded down her back. Her face, which was already plastered with wrinkles, smiled up at me.

"Look, children! Observe how Princess Zenna pushes and pulls the water."

 

The children, whose ages seems to range from eight to eleven, formed a circle around me. They watched as I manipulated the water inside the dummy, as if I was healing it.

An array of "ooohs" and "ahhhs" escaped their pink lips.

 

Ika, a small girl who looked to be eight, spoke up. "Ohhh, Princess Zenna, you are very good at this!"

"Indeed she is!" Yagota smiled.

"Really, it is nothing Yagota. Perhaps it's easier for me because I'm a lot older than everyone else here. Afterall, I have been practicing healing a lot longer than they have."

 

"Nonsense! You have always been a natural, Princess. Do not be so modest."

 

 

I sighed to myself. It was true. Waterbending had always been easy for me. In truth, I could have mastered Healing a long time ago. I couldn't let anyone know that though. If anyone knew the truth, I would be forced to stop taking lessons. Then, I could never waterbend unless someone needed healing! It was against the rules for girls to learn fighting style waterbending. I remembered a time where I began to teach myself real waterbending. I was very young. When my father had caught me, he scolded me, and told me I could learn healing, but that was all. In my opinion, it was disgusting... to keep a waterbender from waterbending was a crime!

 

The young ones trotted back to their healing stations. They continued to be taught by Yagota. I kept to myself. I daydreamed, yet again, of what it would be like to be free of the palace. Outside, I could waterbend the way a real waterbender could bend. If only...

 

I was awaken from my daydream to a commotion outside. I discontinued my focus on healing, and I felt the water leave my fingertips. I picked up the bottom of my dress, and ran outside to see what the fuss was about.

 

People were running to the left of me, and I saw a large crowd began to form. They peered down to the water. At what they were looking at, I did not know. I did not sense danger, because no one was screaming. There was a sense of excitement filling the air. I stopped a man who was running toward the crowd.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me what all the fuss is about?"

"Of course, your highness! The Avatar has returned!! And he is here, in your palace!"

 

I gasped. "The Avatar?".

 

The man bowed at me, then ran off.

 

Was it really him? The Avatar?

 

I ran toward the crowd, but there was no way I could break through everyone. I looked around me, hoping to find some place that was not occupied by excited people. I found nowhere.

Then, I had an idea. I would be able to see the Avatar from a roof!

 

I backed away from everyone, and ran to the nearest roof. I turned the corner so that no one would see me. I would need some help climbing onto the roof... There was not any barrels I could climb upon... How was I going to get up there?

 

Then, it clicked.

 

I looked around to make sure no one was watching. When I saw that everyone was fixated on the Avatar, I used the little knowledge I had about bending, and forced a huge blob of water to come near me. When it was close enough, I shaped it to form a curve that, when frozen, would be enough for me to climb onto the roof. With another flick and turn of my wrist, I managed to freeze the water.

 

"Yes! I did it!!" I cried happily. I climbed my beautiful mountain of frozen water, and scurried onto the roof.

Standing up, I could finally see the Avatar.

That was the Avatar, right? He was so young! Much, much younger than I expected him to be! Yes, it had to have been him. He was dressed in the attire that the air nomads had worn 100 years ago. His head was cleanly shaven, and he had the blue arrow tattoos imprinted on his hands and head. He even had with him, a large sky bison. He truly was the Avatar! My heart leaped with joy and excitement. I did not realize that tears had escaped my blue eyes. The Avatar was back, and he would save us all.

 

Now that I had my chance to see the Avatar with my own eyes, I realized he was not alone. With him, were two other people. A girl and a boy. Both looked as if they were around my age. The boy looked older than the girl, yet, I could tell they were related. They were brother and sister. And, judging by their attire, they were both of the Water Tribe.

 

"They must be from the Southern Tribe!" I whispered to myself.

 

The girl kept her long, dark hair in a braid that cascaded down her back. In front of her face, she kept two loopies of hair. Her brother, who seemed to have his attention elsewhere, had his dark brown hair pulled back into a pony. The sides of his head were shaven. I giggled at his facial expression. He looked like a lost pup of a turtleseal. Someone had him quite smitten!

 

I followed his gaze. It was my sister! Yue sat straight and still in our canoe, always looking forward. She didn't seem to notice the boy who gazed longingly at her.

I could not help but giggle to myself. The girl with the hair loopies looked up. I waved over at her. She must have seen me, because she waved back.

 

My father must have word that the Avatar was here! I needed to find him at once!

 

 

I climbed down from the roof, and ran until I reached my father, who was surrounded by water tribe warriors.

"Father! Father!"

My father stopped conversing with his men to talk to me.

"It really is him, isn't it? The Avatar!!" I pressed excitedly.

He smiled, which caused his eyes to squint. "Yes, daughter. It is truly the Avatar. Tonight, we shall have a feast to celebrate he and his friends arrival. I would like for you and your sister to go to your chambers at once and get ready."

I bowed to my father. "Of course." I hugged him quickly. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran off to find Yue.


	3. New Friends

"Can you believe it, Yue? The Avatar! Did I not tell you he would return! Oh!! I knew he would return! And to think... of all places he could visit... he decided to visit our home!".

 

I could hardly contain my excitement! The Avatar's return filled me with a sense of real hope that this war was finally close to ending.

 

"Yes..." my sister breathed. "Perhaps now we are one step closer to seeing an end to this war. Imagine what it would be like. We would need not to worry about the Fire Nation destroying our home. Our people could live a life without fear."

 

"Yue? Could you help me with my hair? It's seemed to fall out of the roll I had."

 

"Of course." she smiled.

Yue began to re-roll my hair into the bun I had. Personally, I would much rather let my brown hair be wild and free to fall down my shoulders, but Yue told me that as a Princess, we had to keep our hair done in some extravagant way. My hair was fastened that I had a low bun that held most of my hair, then another, smaller bun laying closer to the top of my head. My chopped bangs fell to the right side of my face. On top of my head lay my silver crown, which illustrated the moon and ocean waves together as one. Yue had a similar crown, but it was much smaller in order to hold together her white hair that looped together at the top of her head.

I picked my favorite light blue dress to wear, and threw my coat over it. I turned to face Yue, who looked beautiful, as always. Together, we walked side by side to the celebration where hopefully, we would meet the Avatar.

 

It did not take long to reach the dining hall, where many of our people, our warriors, and our father, were. I gazed over Yue's shoulder. The Avatar was sitting beside my father! To my father's left, the Avatar and his water tribe friends sat. Yue and I were to wait for our father to announce us. The beating of the drums sent a shock of excitement through me. I could not wait to meet the Avatar!

 

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister of the Southern Water Tribe: Katara and Sokka! Andthey have brought with them, someone very special. Someone, who many of us believed... disappeared from the world until now! The Avatar!!"

 

Everyone cheered, and I clapped along side Yue.  
My father continued. "And now... my daughters!"

 

Yue and I proceeded to walk towards my father. "Princess Zenna, and Princess Yue!"

We each bowed. "We also celebrate Princess Yue's 16th birthday. She is now of marrying age!"

"Thank you, father." said Yue.

"May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!" I announced.

 

My father continued with his speech. "And now, Master Paku and his students shall perform for us!"

 

I looked over to Yue. She made her way to sit beside the boy, Sokka, who had been eying her earlier.

 

I smiled to myself, and sat beside my father and the Avatar.

 

He was so young, seeming only to be 12 or 13.

 

"Avatar." I bowed. "It is an honor to meet you."

 

The Avatar bowed to me. "Thankyou. It's an honor to meet you, too, Princess Zenna! And, you don't have to call me Avatar. Please, call me Aang!"

 

"Alright.If you prefer to be addressed so. You may call me Zenna, if you'd like. A "princess" in front is too formal for my liking!"

 

"Righty-ho, Zenna!" he smiled.

 

I could not help but giggle. He was so innocent! So... childish! I still had every ounce of hope that he could save our world.

"So, Katara? You're from the Southern Water Tribe! Does it seem to be warmer there than opposed to here in the Northern Tribe?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I think it may just be a bit colder here!" she replied.

 

"You must've been on so many adventures on your way here, haven't you?" I asked excitedly.

 

"Oh yeah!" Aang added. "Tons!"

 

"You'll have to tell me all about them! Please? All I know about the outside world is what i've read in books and scrolls, but hearing it in words... with someone who was actually there and would answer my questions, is far more than anything a scroll could do for me!!"

Katara laughed at my excitement. "Of course we'll tell you! Anything you want to know, just ask away!"

 

"Oh, wow!!" I cried happily.

 

I paused to take a bite of my food. I heard Sokka say to my sister that back at his home, he is somewhat of a prince. At that, Katara laughed at him.

 

"HAH! Of what?" she challenged.

"Lots of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation!" he whined.

"My apologies, Prince Sokka!" Katara bowed.

 

I peered over at Yue, and we both began to giggle at the relationship of the brother and sister before us.

 

Sokka began to speak with my sister again. I could tell her was quite nervous around her.

 

"You know Katara.." I whispered, "If I was not mistaken, I would believe that your brother seems quite smitten with my sister."

 

She looked over at him. "Very smooth..." she poked.

My father looked over at Aang. "Avatar, I would like to introduce you Master Paku, now, if you'd like."

 

Aang's face lit up. "Of course, your highness!"

 

My father and Aang left to meet Master Paku. I kept my head down, suddenly feeling bitter. It was not fair. Master Paku would teach the Avatar how to waterbend, but he would not teach me... his own Princess, how to bend.

 

"Zenna?" called Katara.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Tell me, Katara, what brings you all here to the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Well, Aang needs to master all four elements before he can defeat the Fire Nation. Since he already can airbend, waterbending is what he needs to learn next. Now that we're both here, we're hoping that Master Paku will teach us both how to waterbend!"

 

 

I froze. Oh no... Katara wanted to learn how to waterbend? I couldn't tell her the truth about our customs here... it would break her heart, just like it broke mine.

 

"What do you think, Zenna?"

 

"Master Paku is a great Master. I'm sure he'll be able to teach what needs to be learned..."

 

She smiled excitedly. "I can't wait!"


	4. Secret Lessons

I started my day off as yesterdays. I took a quick canoe trip to my healing lesson. Yagota had shown the young ones maneuvers I had already once seen. I kept my mouth closed and studied her movements anyways, hoping to find a new way to improve my already almost perfect technique.

I wondered how Katara had taken the news of our customs about women not being able to learn how to waterbend. Katara seemed to me, that she would not have taken it well. I believed that she would have most definitely spoken her mind about our outrageous custom, much like I had once before many years ago.

I continued to watch as Yagota pulled the water out of the dummy before us. The young ones and I were circled around Yagota and the dummy.

When I looked up, I noticed someone was peering through the doorway.

"Um.. Hi. Are you Yagota?"

Yagota smiled. "Are you here for the healing lesson?"

 

It was Katara!

 

"Katara! Hi!" I waved, feeling a bit happier that someone my own age was here now.

 

She waved back at me. "Yeah... I guess I am.."

 

"Welcome..! Welcome!" Yagota said warmly.

 

Katara took a seat beside me. "I didn't know you were bender."

I looked down sadly. "I don't feel like a real bender." I looked back at Katara. "Look, I am so very sorry for not telling you last night. Truly, I wanted to tell you about our customs, but I could not bear to break your heart. You were so excited..."

"Up until this morning, I was."

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling ashamed.

 

"It's not your fault. You didn't come up with the rule, which by the way, is terrible..!" she whispered.

"I know! I don't understand it. Why should women be inferior to men? It is bad enough... but now our bending must be controlled? It hardly is fair!"

"Well, you're a princess! Why don't you tell your father to change it..."

"Believe me, Katara, I have tried. My people are so very accustomed to traditions. They do not like change. Yue does whatever she is told because she does not like to start conflict... and I understand her means of not wanting to cause trouble... but if something is unfair or unjust I would want to see to it that it be changed!"

Katara nodded her head. "Yeah! What's wrong with a little fairness? Your sister doesn't see eye to eye with you about changing this particular rule?"

I shook my head. "I do not believe it ever phased her. She is not a bender. She does not understand the feelings that we have. The... desire that calls us to bend! I'm sure you understand what I mean."

"I do..." she agreed.

 

"After the lesson, I could show you a few more tricks Ive learned throughout the years. Ive been studying healing for a long time!"

 

Katara smiled. "I'd like that."

 

 

 

 

Todays lesson was not as long as the usual ones. The little ones carried the practice dummy outside, and Katara and I made our way to Yagota.

 

"Thank you for the lesson today." she thanked our healing master.

Yagota smiled. "So, who's the lucky boy?"

"Huh?" Katara asked confused.

I looked over to see what Yagota had meant. Yes, it was true. Katara was wearing a betrothal necklace.

"You're wearing a betrothal necklace, Katara. It means you're getting married." I said.

 

"Oh? No.. It was my grandmothers necklace, then she gave it to my mother, and then my mother passed it down to me."

Yagota's eyes grew wide. "I... I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't recognize it sooner! Why, you're the spitting image of Kahna!"

"How.. how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?"

 

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kahna. She was born here, in the Northern Tribe."

 

"She never told me..." Katara said mystified.

 

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her."

 

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?"

 

"I don't know..." Yagota said sadly. "It's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye..."

 

"Isn't it incredible, Katara? To learn so much about your grandmother. Who knows! You and I might even be related somehow!" I smiled.

 

Katara laughed. "Maybe! Thanks again Yagota, for the lesson, and for teaching me a little more about my Gran-Gran. When I'm back home, I wont forget to tell her about how I met you. I'm sure she'll remember you!"

 

"That would be wonderful. Goodbye Katara, goodbye Princess!"

 

 

"So, all you know how to do is heal with your bending abilities?"

 

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. It was clear. "Okay, no one is supposed to know... but ive been trying to teach myself how to bend other ways. I mean, does my father really think that he can keep me from fulfilling my destiny to be a real waterbender someday? Look, Katara, you are not forced to live here. You'll go off, have more adventures. You'll become a real waterbender someday. But me... who knows if I'll ever escape this place. I'm constantly telling myself that one day I will..."

"You will. You seemed to be just as strong-willed as I am. If mastering waterbending awaits me in my future, then there's no doubt it'll be waiting for you."

"Wow." I breathed.

"What is it?"

"It's just, you're so supportive of my dreams, Katara. Even my own sister believes I am crazy for wanting to leave the palace walls... Thank you."

"You're welcome, Zenna."

I hugged her. "I'd like to show you some ways I've taught myself to bend. I have studied Master Paku from afar, and it has been enough to learn little things. If we can find somewhere secluded, I'll be able to teach you."

"That would be amazing!" she smiled.

 

I grabbed her hand. "Let's go then!"


	5. Change

As the day neared its end, I parted ways with Katara. She, like me, was a very fast learner. After just a day, she had learned how to better control water and she was able to freeze and unfreeze it to her will.

Finally, in the comfort of my own room, I let my hair cascade freely down my back. I brushed it, humming a song to myself about the four nations when they were long ago, united. Looking out through my window, I gazed up at the white moon. With the moonlight shining on me, my already fair skin seemed to be the same shade. I smiled to myself. My sister had fair hair as the moon, where as I had skin almost as fair as the moon itself. Of course, I did not compare to either of their beauty.

 

I heard footsteps walking across the hall. It must be Yue, I concluded.

"Sister?" I called out for her.

When I received no response, I stood up and made my way to her room.

 

I found Yue laying on her bed, face down. "Yue? Are you alright?"

 

"No, I am not alright. I am a terrible person, Zenna!" she sniffled. Why was my dear sister crying?

 

"Yue, you are most certainly not a terrible person! You are one of the kindest, most gentle people I have ever met. What is wrong?"

 

"Oh, Zenna," she cried, looking up at me. "Tonight I invited Sokka to spend some time with me."

I smiled. "I knew you had taken an interest to each other!"

"Zenna! Have you forgotten! I am to marry Hahn!" she cried, showing me her necklace of betrothal.

 

Oh. I had all but forgotten about him. That was a problem...

 

"Yue, you must tell father you do not wish to marry Hahn! It is obvious you do not love him! Sokka and you seem to really like each other. What if Sokka is meant to be the one you are supposed to be with? Marrying Hahn would ruin your chances of ever having a true lov-"

"Zenna! You aren't making me feel any better!"

"But I am trying! What would you like me to do? Lie, and say that marrying Hahn will make you happy? Because it will not! Marrying who you wish to marry will make you happy! And please, do not tell me that marry Hahn is a sacrifice you must make for our people of the tribe... because I cannot understand how that works, anyhow! Is Sokka not the chiefs son of his tribe? That must count for something! If you only tried to reason with Father... maybe-"

 

"Princess, Yue?" called one of our tribes elders.

 

Yue sat up straight, masking away her sadness." Yes?" 

 

"Your Father wishes for you to meet him in the hall. Apparently, their seems to be some trouble with the Avatar and his friends."

 

I froze. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"The Avatar, who has been studying with Master Paku, has also been teaching Katara of the Southern Water how to bend, which, as you both know, is an insult to our culture. Your Father would like for Princess Yue to attend the meeting so that she may observe what it will be like when her time comes to officially hold one of these meetings."

 

Yue nodded her head. "Of course."

 

"May I come along?" I asked hopefully.

 

"I am sorry Princess Zenna, but your father did not call for you. Perhaps another time."

 

"Perhaps..." I grumbled.

 

When Yue stood up, I grabbed her arm. "Promise me you'll tell me everything that happened, okay?"

 

"You know we are not to disclose what happens during the meetings, Zenna..."

 

"They are my friends, Yue. Promise?" I pleaded.

 

My sister looked into my pleading eyes. "Alright. I promise. Now please, try to get some sleep. And do not try to sneak out, either."

 

I laughed. Oh, she knew me so well. "Never would I dream of doing such a thing, sister. Goodnight!"

 

"Goodnight, Zenna."

 

With that, she left. I walked over to my bed and sat. I would wait until Yue returned before I fell asleep. I looked out of my window to the Moon. I closed my eyes, dreaming of peace throughout our four nations one day. A world where everyone lived together in harmony. Oh, how I wanted to make a difference in our world. I wanted to help create a harmonious world. If only father would let me learn how to waterbend. I could surely make a difference! I did not want to waste away as a Princess... I would be better off doing something more productive... I could be a warrior!

"Hah! Father would never allow such a thing to become of me..." I scoffed to myself.

 

My mind wandered off to peace within the nations, again. I began humming the familiar tune of Four Seasons to myself. Before I realized it, I began singing the flowing melody. " Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall... Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall... Four seasons... four loves. Four seasons.. four loves..."

 

It was a beautiful, calming song. Like the four seasons, the four nations would one day be harmonious again. I truly believed that the Avatar would help end the war with the Fire Nation. Why, though, would the Fire Nation start such a war? It was hard for me to imagine. I studied many scrolls on the reasons why The War was started. Though, these scrolls were written by people of The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. If I could only get my hands on some scrolls written by The Fire Nation! Then, I would have a better mindset of why The Fire Nation started this 100 year war.

 

"Zenna!! Zenna!"

 

"Yue?" I asked confusedly. The meeting was rather short. "What is it?"

 

"I ran all the way over here!"

 

"You ran?" I asked, surprised.

 

"Katara has challenged Master Paku to a waterbending duel!"

 

My face fell. "She has more spunk than I gave her credit for! Come, sister!" I said quickly, grabbing her hand.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"I need to watch this duel!"

 

"You are crazy!" Yue nervously laughed as I dragged her along.

 

As we ran, I saw Katara in the distance. She was shouting at Master Paku. He seemed to ignore her. He continued to walk away from her.

 

"Aren't you gonna fight me?!" she yelled angrily.

 

Master Paku ignored her and continued walking. Without turning, he said, "Go back to the Healing Hut with the other women where you belong."

 

 

I started to feel my skin turn hot. How DARE HE!  
Not only was he disrespecting Katara and I, but also any other woman who was a waterbender.

 

I barely heard Yue whisper beside me, "Zenna, you must calm yourself.."

 

I looked around us. My hands were shaking, and I realized that the pots which surrounded us, were filled with water. Water, that was starting to float out of the pots. I did not want to calm down! If Katara did not make a move to fight Master Paku, I certainly would!!

 

 

Everything happened so fast. Katara bended the ice around her and created a water whip, and hit Paku on the side of the head with it.

 

It startled him. "Fine! You want to learn to fight so bad?" he growled. "Study closely!!"

Paku bended 2 large blobs of water beside him, and threw it at Katara, who was running towards him. The impact threw her back a few steps, but she quickly regained herself and stood back up.

 

I ran closer to the duel, leaving Yue behind me, and standing closer beside Sokka and Aang. They paid no attention to me, as everyone else was concerned with the fight between Katara and Paku.

 

Paku created a water ring around the both of them, trapping Katara inside it. "Don't worry," he smirked, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

 

Katara quickly broke the ring with one flick of her hand, and the water came straight toward where I was standing. It hit Sokka, sending him flying back.

 

Then, Paku created a wave of water, but froze it to block himself. Katara skated on top of it, and landed on a block of ice.

 

He unfroze the wave, and sent it flying in Katara's direction.

I thought for sure it would throw her down from the block, but then I noticed Katara used a trick I had taught her before! She froze water around her feet to keep her from falling off of the ice!

 

"Yes!!" I cheered with joy.

 

"You can't knock me down!" she yelled at Paku, feeling more confident with herself.

 

Everyone beside me started to cheer for her, too.

 

 

She ran towards Paku, and they began fighting with hits of the arms, rather than waterbending. Then, Paku bended a huge amount of water, and threw Katara far away into a pond of water.

 

"Oh, no!!" I gasped. "Katara!!" It was then that I no longer cared what anyone told me. I WAS a waterbender. I WAS going to help my friend. NO ONE would stop me!

 

 

 

I ran towards Paku, feeling the energy of the water all around me. "AHHHH!!" I yelled. Bending the water around me, I managed to take control of a huge blob of it. I froze it into slices of round ice, and began throwing it at Paku.

 

"Princess!" he exclaimed, looking quite shocked.

 

I smirked at him. Never lose focus, Master.

 

I continued to throw the slices at him, but when he realized it was me, he did indeed lose his focus. One slice almost hit him on the side of his head. If he had not turned an inch away...

 

Paku looked back over at me rather smug.

 

I heard Katara run towards me. I quickly nodded at her, and we managed to bend a wave of water together, and shot it towards Paku.

He quickly took control of it, and shot it back at us. I tried to jump out of the way, but there was no time. The wave took Katara and I, and shot us back. My clothes were soaking wet. Katara had lost her braid, and her hair too, was now resting down her back. We both shot up quickly, ready to fight.

 

 

"I will admit, Katara.." began Paku. "You are an excellent waterbender." He turned to me, "And Princess Zenna, I did not expect so much from you. Have you been studying my lessons without my knowledge? I'm impressed. You are quite excellent, as well."

 

I growled. "You still wont teach us though, will you?"

 

Paku smirked. "No."

 

"AHHHH!!" I yelled, shooting a roll of ice under Paku's feet.

 

He glided over a wave of water around Katara and I. I jumped out of the way, landing on my feet. When I turned back, Katara was on ground. Paku landed on a block of ice, bending a blob of water. He froze it into icicles, and shot them at Katara. I gasped. He had trapped her.

 

 

Katara growled as she struggled to get out. Paku paid no attention to me. I suppose he did not want to anger my father. Paku made his way over to Katara. "This fight is over!"

 

"Come back here, Im not finished yet!" Katara shouted.

 

"Yes, you are." concluded Paku.

 

I ran beside Katara, unfreezing the water that trapped her.

 

Paku picked up what looked to be Katara's necklace off of the ground. "This.. is my necklace.." he said dazedly.

"No! It's mine! Give it back!" demanded Katara.

 

Paku's posture changed from serious, to gentle. "I carved this 60 years ago.. for the love of my life. Kahna."

 

Beside me, Katara gasped. "You were supposed to marry my Gran-Gran?"

"I carved your grandmother this necklace when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy ,life together..." Paku informed Katara sadly. "I loved her..."

 

"But... she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage.."

 

I looked over, realizing Yue was standing beside Sokka. When Katara brought up arranged marriages, Yue's eyes began to water. My poor sister. She was being forced to marry someone she didn't love, either.

 

"Gran-Gran would let your tribes stupid customs control her life... so she left.. It must've taken a lot of courage.."

 

I heard Yue sob, and she ran away. "Yue!" I called after her.

 

As I started to run, I saw Sokka looking at her. I turned to him, smiling. "Go get her, Sokka."

He nodded at me. Oh, how I hoped that everything would work out for the best. I wanted Yue to marry for love. Why could Father not see it was what she deserved? Perhaps, the customs of our people would see a change.

 

Paku and Katara continued to talk. I turned back to where our duel had just taken place.My first real battle. It felt amazing! Now that I had finally gotten a tatse of what real waterbending felt like, I was not ready to pretend as if this never happened!

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my father. Paku stood beside him, and Katara a few feet away.

"Daughter," my father began, "You were truly magnificent. I am truly so sorry for not listening to you before about bending. Perhaps it is time for our customs to change. Who are we, to deny you the power you were born with?"

"Indeed," bowed Master Paku. "It would be an honor to become your bending Master, Princess Zenna."

 

I felt my heart leap with joy. I took a deep breathe, not believing this was truly happening! "Thankyou, Father!! Thankyou!!" I jumped up, hugging both my Father and Paku.

"Wait..." I paused. "And Katara?"

 

I would not learn to bend unless Katara could, too.

 

Paku smiled at me. "Yes, Princess. Katara , too."

 

"Yay!!" I squeeled happily. I ran to Katara, engulfing her in a hug. We laughed joyfully together as we celebrated.

 

Paku called to us. "Classes start at the peak of sunrise. Do not be late!"

 

"We wont!" giggled Katara.

 

"Katara, this is amazing! Can you believe it? We're actually going to learn real waterbending!"

"Zenna, this is everything I could've hoped for! "

"I know exactly what you mean..." I smiled.

 

 

 

This was it. This is exactly what I had been hoping and wishing for, for so long! I would finally learn how to waterbend... A custom that, for thousands of years, was forbidden for women to learn. Things were finally beginning to change. If Katara and I together could change something like this, who knew what the future had in store for us?


	6. Seige of the North Part 1

It was refreshing to have people who were my close to my age, around me. I could truly call Aang, Katara, and Sokka my friends. Although, the past couple of weeks that they have been here, Sokka prefers to stay alongside my sister. I do not mind. I find it wonderful that they keep each other company so well. Though, Yue has come to my bedroom almost every night. She tells me that she feels that speaking with Sokka, who makes her quite happy, will ultimately crush her. She wants to do what is right. In Yue's mind, what is right is marrying Hahn.

 

I have found it impossible to convince her to talk to Father about arranged marriages. When I told her that just Katara and I alone changed the custom of women learning to waterbend, she shook her head. I cannot understand why she is so afraid to speak her mind.

 

Katara and my waterbending lessons with Paku have been going along wonderfully. Paku is quite surprised how quickly we are learning all the techniques needed to be great waterbenders.

 

 

 

At our lesson, I whoosed a great wave of water at Katara. She controlled the water to her will, and tried to wrap it around me. Jumping out of the way, and doing a flip on the ground, I caught the water. I split it in two parts, trying to force Katara to back away from me.

"Okay, okay ladies. That's enough!" laughed Paku. "Do you realize how long you've been dueling each other? It seems as though you are both too equal in skill."

 

I let the crystal water slip through my fingers. I turned toward Katara, smiling widely. It was true. We outmatched one another.

 

"Would anyone else care for a rematch with either of these two ladies?" Paku asked to the group of boys who sat on the ground before us. Most of them groaned in pain.

They all shook their heads, and I could not help but giggle along with Katara. Truly, we had shown them all who the masters were.

"Princess, Katara?" Paku called us. "You both have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion, and hard work, you can accomplish anything."

 

Paku's compliment filled me with hope. Perhaps with my sense of determination and passion, I really could convince Father to let me leave the palace walls one day. Even better, I could change this world. I could help the nations become harmonious once again!

 

Paku turned towards Aang, "Raw talent alone is not enough."

 

 

Aang was laying across the icy floor, spinning a sphere of air around him, and Momo flying beside him.

I giggled at his childish ways.

 

"Pupil Aang?"

"Yes, Master Paku?" Aang asked nervously.

"Care to step into the sparring circle with Katara or Zenna? I figured that since you have found the time to play with housepets, you must have already mastered waterbending."

 

"I wouldn't say mastered... but check this out!" With that, Aang morphed the snow around him, covering himself completely in it. He looked like a snowman! I giggled when Momo jumped on him, causing the two to fall onto the ground.

Katara and Paku did not find the humor in the event as I did.

 

Paku forced Aang to duel against Katara. I laughed when Katara hit him with a wave of cold water. While they battled, I played with Momo. I lay on the ground, throwing and catching him. That's when I saw the sky. It had been snowing... but now... the snow had taken a different color.

I sat up, placing Momo beside me.

 

"Black snow?" I questioned aloud, catching a few flakes in my hand. Momo tried to eat it, but he coughed it up.

"It's not snow..." Katara said gravely. "It's soot. Mixed with the snow... I've only seen this once before..."

"When?" I asked, feeling scared.

"When the Fire Nation attacked my village."

"Oh no!! We must do something!!" I cried.

 

I heard the beating drums. I knew what that meant. My father was calling a meeting to warn our people of the Fire Nations attack. How could this be happening? Not now. Not here! Our beautiful palace!! Our people's lives were at stake..

 

I nodded to Katara, Paku, and Aang, and quickly walked to our Great Hall. My father was already standing before many of our people. They were all anxiously awaiting for my Father's words of wisdom to comfort them. I walked up the icy stairs, and sat to his right. Yue was already sitting. I looked at her, and sensed something was wrong.

 

I could not ask her what happened. I sat quietly beside her. When my father was finished talking, then I would be able to see what was troubling my older sister.

 

 

 

 

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But, they will never vanish from our hearts." My Father took a deep breathe. "Now, as we approach the battle for our existence.. I call upon the Great Spirits! Spirit of the Moon! Spirit of The Ocean! Be with us! I'm going to need some volunteers for a dangerous mission."

 

Before my father could finish, Sokka stood up. "Count me in."

 

"Sokka!" Katara gasped.

 

Beside me, I heard Yue gasp as well.

 

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task."

 

Men began coming forward, and my Father marked them with three lines of red paint on their foreheads. Sokka was marked by my Father. He walked away. I saw Yue look towards him, where they made eye contact. Both looked sad and hurt. What had happened between the two? Sokka walked away.

I turned back to my sister, who was now crying.

 

"What happened?" I whispered to her.

 

She shook her head, telling me she did not want to talk about it. I sighed sadly.

 

 

 

When the meeting had finally ended Father excused Yue and I to our rooms. The were far away from reach, and Father said we would be most safe there. I grabbed my sister's hand.

 

"Yue, you must tell me what is wrong..." I pleaded.

"Oh, sister!" she cried, digging her head into my shoulder. "I think I love him!"

"Sokka?"

"Yes.." she sniffled, bringing herself to face me. "But I cant marry him. And I can't tell Father how I feel. Why must it hurt so much? And now, because of me... he may lose his life!"

I hugged her. "He'll be fine. You must have hope."

"And now our people are being attacked! Yet another thing to worry about!"

"Sister. You of all people should know that we must be hopeful. The Avatar is here, and he will protect us. We must have faith."

 

She nodded, wiping away her tears.

 

I smiled at her.

 

CRASH!!

 

 

The ground below us started to shake. I ran to my window to see what had happened. I saw large-sized spheres of fire crashing into our palace walls! The Fire Nation was starting their attack!

 

"They may need help!" I shouted. "I have to do something!"

 

Yue grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "Zenna! You must stay here! Father ordered us to stay safe! What good will you be out there?"

 

"I could waterbend something!" I challenged.

 

"You are not skilled enough yet, sister. Please. Be rational. For me." she pleaded.

 

My sister truly was scared. Although I wanted to help fight, I knew she was right. I was better off here. At least, if Fire Nation soldiers managed to break through our walls, I could protect my sister.

 

I nodded my head. Yue hugged me. We watched from our window as our palace walls cracked.

 

"Look!!!" I exclaimed. "There's Aang on Appa! He's flying towards the ships!!"

 

Twilight was coming soon. The ships stopped firing.

 

"Perhaps it is safe to return outside now?" I asked my sister.

 

She nodded. "I believe so."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Together, we searched for Katara. When we found her, we greeted each other with a hug.

"They've stopped firing..." pointed out Yue.

 

"Aang!" called Katara. The Avatar flew near us with his bison. Sliding off, he looked defeated.

"I cant do it!" he cried to himself as he sat on the floor. "I must've taken out a dozen of those ships, but there's just too many of them! I cant fight them all...!"

 

"But.. you have to!" Yue cried. "You're the Avatar!"

 

"I'm just one kid..." he said sadly. Aang covered his face with his arms. I knelt beside him on the snowy ground, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Fear not Aang. We all believe in you. Is there anything we could do to help you find the power you need to stop those navy ships?"

"I don't know..." he groaned.

 

Yue spoke up. "Did you know? As people of the watertribe, our power comes from the Spirit of the Moon, and our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance..."

 

"The Spirits!" Aang said hopefully. "Maybe I could look to them for help!"

"The Spirits?" questioned my sister. "How can you do that?"

Katara spoke up. "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World! Aang can talk to them!"

 

"Perhaps they can give you the knowledge to win this battle!"

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy spirit attack on the ships!!" He paused for a moment, calming down. "Or knowledge. That's good, too!"

 

"The only problem is..." began Katara, "is that last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you going to get there this time?"

 

"Wait!" I interjected. "I have an idea! Follow me!"

 

I sensed that Yue knew where I was leading Aang and Katara. It was our sacred pool of water, where the Great Spirits of The Moon and Ocean lived in their mortal forms.

 

We reached the small door that lead to the pool.

 

"Is this the way to the Spirit World?" Aang asked.

Yue and I giggled. "No, you'll have to get their on your own," Yue laughed. "But, we can take you to the most spiritual place of the entire North Pole..." I finished.

 

I opened the door for Aang.

Beyond all the water that was there, were two wooden bridges on the left and right side. The both led to a small patch of round grass. Behind everything, was a great waterfall. It flowed into the pond, which held our Moon and Ocean Spirits. The took the form of two Koi fish: one white with a black spot, and one black with a white spot. Together, the swam forever to keep the balance of our world.

 

Aang laughed happily to see grass after many weeks of seeing nothing but ice and snow and water.

 

"It's so warm here!" noted Katara. "How is that possible?"

 

I smiled. "It is the center of all spiritual energy in our land."

"You're right." Aang spoke. "I can feel... something ... It's so ... tranquil..."

 

Aang sat down beside the pool, closed his eyes, and began to meditate.

 

I kept my distance. After studying many scrolls about the Avatar, I knew he needed peace in order to find his center and go into the spirit world.

 

"What is he doing?" whispered Yue.

"He's meditating." answered Katara. "He's trying to cross over into the spirit world. It takes all his focus and concentration.."

 

"Is there anything we could do to help?" my sister asked.

 

I smacked my forehead. Yes! They needed to be quite so Aang could concentrate!

 

"How about some quiet?!!" Aang yelled. "C'mon guys! I can hear every word you're saying!"

 

He turned back, focusing on the spirits. Just then, his body became locked into a straight position. His tattoos began to glow.

 

"He crossed into the Spirit World!" I whispered. I turned away from my sister and Katara, and headed out.

 

"Where are you going?" they questioned.

"We'll need help guarding him! I'll be back!" I ran out, but I heard Katara say something about not needing any help protecting Aang.

 

I continued to run anyways. We were better off to be safer then sorry, weren't we?

 

I found Sokka, who looked like he was searching for something, too.

 

"Sokka!" I called for him.

 

"Zenna! Where's you sister?"

"She's with Katara. Why?"

"Your Father ordered me to stand by you both. Think of me, as your personal bodyguard!" he smiled cheesily.

"Look! Aang crossed over to the Spirit World. I figured he may need to be guarded, just in case."

"You said Katara's with him?"

 

I nodded.

 

"Then he should be fine!"

 

 

 

 

"Zenna!! Someone! Please!! HELP!"

 

I heard the shouting of my sister.

 

"Yue?!" Sokka and I both questioned.

 

"What is it?" Sokka asked her concerned.

 

She was in tears. "Aang's in trouble! It was a boy! A scar on his eye..."

"A scar on his eye? It must be Zuko!"

 

"Who's Zuko?" I asked.

 

" No time to explain! We have to hurry before anything happens to Aang!"

 

Sokka helped Yue and I onto the back of Appa. We flew all the way back to the pool of water. From above, we landed inside. Katara was alone.

 

"Katara! Where's Zuko!" questioned Sokka.

 

I looked around. Aang was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Aang?" I whispered, sadly.

 

"He took him!" Katara cried. "He took him right from me!"

 

I sat on the ground. Who was boy... and why would he take Aang from us?


	7. Seige of the North Part 2

"I can't believe I lost him!" Katara cried, letting herself fall to the floor.

 

"I'm sure you did everything you could, Katara. I'm sorry for leaving. If I had stayed with you, I might have been able to help fight that boy away..." I apologized.

 

Sokka spoke up. "It was no one's fault. Now, it's time for us to do everything we can to get him back. Zuko couldn't have gotten far. Don't worry. We'll find him. Aang's going to be fine."

"Okay..." Katara nodded.

 

I reached for Sokka's hand to climb onto Appa.

"Wait-" Yue said. "Zenna, I think you should stay here."

I jumped back on the ground, shocked. "What? Sister, are you joking?"

 

This was no time for jokes! Now was my chance to finally be out of the palace. Yue knew how much it meant for me to be free. And now, she was going to tell me to stay?

 

"I'm not. Zenna, there's a blizzard going on. If anything were to happen to me, I would need to assure that you are safe. You must live, for Father. For our people."

 

"Yue! I'm probably more safe on Appa, during a blizzard, than being here where our palace is under attack by the Fire Nation!"

 

"Please, sister. Do this."

 

"And what do you expect me to do? Sit here for hours, waiting for you all to return?"

 

"Go up to your room, where you will be safe. Hide."

 

Hide? HAH!

 

I scoffed. "You mean cower!"

 

I snapped at her. I loved my older sister, but I knew what I was capable of. Though I did no wish to admit it, anyone who observed the two of us would see that I was by far the more courageous sister. Yue should be the one hiding from the Fire Nation in her room, where as I was the one who should be out, trying to save Aang.

 

"There isn't much time. We need to leave. Go. Now, Zenna, please."

 

 

Yue looked over to Sokka, and nodded her head.

 

"Yip-yip..." he said quietly.

 

Appa flicked his large tail, and began floating from the ground. The gust of wind from his tail pushed me back a little. I had not noticed that I was crying. I was angry at my sister for trying to control me. She did not believe I was strong enough to go on the journey with them.

 

"We will be back soon, sister.." she called. "Be safe. I love you..."

 

They flew off. I was alone. I heard a squeak beside me.

 

"Oh. Hello, Momo. At least you will not leave me. Come on.." I motioned to him, sticking out my arm. "Let's go to my room. It's probably safer there then it is here."

 

I began to walk off, but Momo would not follow. "What's wrong?"

 

Momo sat down in the same spot where Aang had been not too long ago.

 

"Oh.." I said quietly. "You want to wait here for Aang? Okay, Momo. You can wait here. But I'm going to go to my room." 

 

 

He squeaked at me once more. I turned away. As I shut the door that lead to the secluded oasis, I heard more crashes. I had to move quickly if I was to reach my room!

 

 

I ran quickly, staying alert of my surroundings. I needed to be ready in case I had to waterbend my way out of trouble.

 

I managed to reach my room without any problems. Looking out my window, I saw that the Navy ships were still catapulting large spheres of fire at our walls. There were slowing, but surely, cracking and crushing the ice. Many of our men who were able to waterbend tried freezing the spheres, but there was just so many! Oh! How we needed Aang here! If only I was powerful enough... We needed the Avatar here! Why did the world only have ONE Avatar? Why not 2, or 3, or 4 Avatars? Surely, they all could keep better balance in the world as opposed to having just ONE Avatar!

 

I felt the ground below me shake again. I had to grab onto my wall so that I did not fall. I looked out to see what had caused such a rumble. I realized that The Fire Nation had broken a large piece off of our Great Wall!! Swarms of Fire Nation soldiers seeped through our palace.

 

 

I gasped, gluing my eyes shut. This could not be happening! I let myself slide to the floor.

 

"Please, Great Ocean and Moon Spirits..." I whispered, "help my people through this battle. Give us the power to win... Please.."

 

 

I sat, huddled to myself for quite some time. Hours had passed, and I did not know when my friends and sister would return. I tried to keep hope, but it was with much difficulty.

 

 

Then, something changed. 

 

 

I felt stronger. I opened my eyes. I crawled to my window and looked out. Yes. Something was changing. The full moon was out. The people of the Water Tribe were becoming stronger!

 

Our warriors, who had once been working in groups to battle the Fire Nation Soldiers... were now able to work individually to overtake a whole fleet of Fire Nation vehicles!

Hope rushed through me again. This was it! Our people were going to win!

 

I could see Master Paku fighting many Fire Soldiers. They were no match for him!

 

Suddenly, there was another change. The moon slowly lost its beautiful, white glow. It was no coated a deep, scarlett red. I gasped. NO! Something was terribly wrong!

 

At once, I felt very faint. I remained on the ground, but my head was so very dizzy. I tried to manipulate the water that I had in my room to come near me so that I may have a drink, but it would not move.

 

"My bending!! It's gone!" I cried.

 

The Moon spirit was in trouble!

 

For a quick moment, my red walls were white once more. I felt my strength come back. The moon was once again, normal.

 

I stood up, and rushed to my window. Just as quickly as it took for everything to appear normal, all the light left the moon. Everything around me became grey. My walls, my clothes... even I lost my fair glow on my skin, and was washed away with a sad grey. The Moon Spirit had been killed. I felt it in the core of my body.

 

"No!!!!" I cried.

 

What were going to do? It was over... I closed my eyes and wept, letting the tears escape my eyes.

 

 

I needed my sister. Where was Yue? I focused hard, trying to feel my sister's presence. In my chest, I felt a pull. Yes, she was here. Yue and my friends had returned. I knew where they would be. They would be at the Oasis. Of course. I had no doubt that they had tried to save the Moon Spirit.

 

I shot up, and ran toward the secluded pool. I kept quiet. I could no longer bend. If a Fire Nation soldier were to find me, I would be done fore. Quickly, with all my might, I maneuvered up and down the icy halls and pathways of my palace. Everything was so grey and eery. It was as if the life had left my home. I felt my breath quicken with the cold air.

 

I stopped. I looked to the front of me. I needed to jump across in order to get to the rest of the pathway that let to the Oasis. I braced myself to jump, when I suddenly heard a yell close by me.

Gasping, I held my breath, and threw myself to hide against the wall beside me. I could feel heat licking my skin, and saw the yellows and reds flicker from the corner of my eye. It was a firebender. Taking a deep breathe, I peered from the corner of my right, and took a glimpse of the firebender beside me.

 

When I caught sight of him, my breath stopped. He was young. He must have been close to my age... perhaps a bit older than I. His skin, like mine, was fair. I had assumed so, because we were the same shade of lifeless grey under the absence of the moonlight. His dark hair was pulled into a regal ponytail. He held, in his palms, flames of fire that bursted with beautiful scarlettes, golds, and oranges. The flames in his palms flickered, and the light danced on his face, showcasing the purple bruises on his face. His lips, which were twisted into a scowl, were tainted with dried scratches. The left side of his eye was permanently scarred, which seemed to have been caused by a burn. He was beautiful. When I saw this boy, my whole world seemed to have froze. I clutched at my chest, for it was beginning to be filled with a sudden sense of warmth that I could explain...

 

The beautiful boy yelled in anguish, and shot flames at a man I did not recognize. It awoke me from whatever hypnotic spell I was under, and reminded me that I needed to find my sister. I regained my breath, tore my eyes away from him, and ran to the Spirit Oasis.

 

 

I threw the door open, and saw Katara, Sokka, and Yue huddled around the pool. An aging man with long grey hair and a beard to match, was present. I did not recognize him. Everyone turned to face me when I ran in. Sokka held my sister close. I met the sad eyes of the man, and I knew he was not a threat. His eyes were gentle.

 

 

"Sister..." Yue called sadly.

 

Numb, I walked to the pool. I peered in, and saw the lifeless body of the Moon Spirit. "No..." I cried, dropping to my knees beside Yue.

 

 

The man held the spirit in his hands, and slowly dropped it back into the water.

 

"It's too late.." whispered Katara. "It's dead..."

 

I closed my eyes.

 

"You have been touched by the moon spririt.." I heard the man say in a hoarse voice. "Some of it's life, lives in you.."

 

 

He must have been speaking to my sister. When Yue was born, it was as if she was sleeping. She did not cry. Her eyes were closed. Yagota and many of our healers had tried everything they could to help the sick newborn. Nothing worked. My parents were told that Yue would die. My mother and father prayed to the Ocean and Moon Spirits for help. They took Yue to the Oasis, and gently dipped her into the water. The Moon Spirit gave some of it's life to Yue, which caused her hair to turn White.

 

It was true. The moon lived within my sister.

 

"Yes.." Yue said quietly. "You're right. It gave me life. Perhaps... I can give it back..."

 

I froze. "What?! No!!" I yelled shocked. My sister could not... she couldn't...! No!

 

Yue stood up, walking towards the lifeless body. I grabbed at her arm. "You don't have to!"

 

Sokka also grabbed at her hand. "You don't have to do this!"

 

"Yes. I do." she said without emotion. "It is my duty."

"No! I wont let you! Your father told me to protect you!" Sokka fought.

"I have to do this..."

 

Tears were beginning to brim at my eyes. No! I would not lose my sister. "Yue, please! Listen to me." I forced myself in front of my sister, trying to keep her away from the body. I made her look into my eyes. "You can't leave me! You can't leave Father! You don't have to do this! There must be another way! Please, sister. I cannot lose you!"

"Zenna..." she whispered quietly so only I could hear her. "We all have a destiny. This is mine. "

"No! You're supposed to stay here... With me! We're supposed to protect each other!" I cried, the tears stinging my eyes.

"And by this way, I will protect you. I can assure you a life."

"No! We're supposed to protect each other, Yue!"

 

She ignored me, and pulled her arm away from me.

 

Yue slowly put her hands on the mortal body of the spirit. Both she and the fish began to glow white. The beautiful glow began to slowly move out of my sister's body, and into the spirit. All at once, the glow left my sister's body completely. She lifelessly fell into Sokka's arms.

 

"No!!!!" I cried. I dropped myself beside my sister.

 

Sokka cradled her face. "She's gone..." he whispered.

 

I buried my face into my sister's shoulder. No... she could not be gone!! I cried into my sister's shoulder, then I fell into Sokkas lap. Yue's body had disappeared!

 

The fish began to glow even brighter than before, and the man allowed it to swim into the pool once again.

 

I did not know how it was possible, but the pool of water began to shimmer and glow, so bright it was almost blinding. I shielded my eyes with my arm. Peering to see what was happening, I saw the image of my sister once more. Though, Yue had changed. She was now glowing as if her body was made of moonlight. She wore a flowing dress, and her hair was now flying about freely. Yue was even more beautiful than she was before. I did not know how that could be possible. But it was.

 

She floated towards Sokka. "Goodbye Sokka.. I will always be with you." She kissed him one last time before looking to me.

 

"My dear sister.." her beautiful voice rang, "if for whatever reason, you need only call me, and I will be there. I will always be there for you. I love you."

 

 

 

And my sister was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

The light returned to the moon and the earth, splashing everyone with color once more.

 

 

 

 

The others tried to comfort me, but I wanted to be alone. I wanted to mourn the loss of my sister by myself.

Slowly, I carried myself away. I found myself sitting alone on top of a roof, peering off at the moon. The sun had finally risen, but the moon was still visible, as it always was.

 

I heard the sound of footsteps crunching the ice near me. I did not look up. The sound of my father's voice did not startle me as he sat beside me.

"When Yue was born, the spirits gave me a vision. I saw a beautiful, brave young woman become the Moon Spirit." My father sighed, looking down. "I knew this day would come."

"I'm going to miss her..." I cried quietly. My father wrapped his strong, warm arms around me. "I will, too. I am very proud, though."

"Me too..." I sniffled. "And sad."

"Yes..." he sighed. "And sad...."


	8. Talking To The Moon

"I wish I could go with you all..." I whispered sadly to Katara.

My new friends would be leaving The Northern Water Tribe and start a new journey onto Omashu.

 

Sokka put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to try asking your Father?"

"Yeah!" piped Aang happily. "After all, you mastered waterbending! You're capable of protecting yourself now! You'd be a great help with us!"

 

I shook my head sadly. "Thanks, Aang. Believe me: it would be a dream come true if I could travel alongside you guys. But, think of my Father, though. He has already lost one daughter. Why would he allow such a risk to lose the only one he has left?"

No one said anything.

 

I walked alongside my friends. Master Paku would be traveling with them for a short time. He, and many of our people, would be visiting the Southern Water Tribe to help restore it. It would also allow Paku to find the lost love of his life, Katara's grandmother, Kahna.

 

Before my friends walked onto the ship, I hugged them tightly. In my chest, I felt a yearning so powerful to go with them. I did not want to say goodbye. These people who I had come to meet were some of the most courageous and loyal friends anyone could ever have.

 

"I'll miss you all, so much.." I said between tears.

 

Momo landed on my shoulder. "Oh!" I laughed. "I'll miss you, too, Momo! Try to stay out of trouble!"

He chattered away, and flew onto Aang's arm.

 

"I'll miss you, too, Appa!" I smiled, petting the giant bison.

He gurgled something at me, and I laughed.

 

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo and Appa, made their ways onto the ship.

 

 

 

I looked down, when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Master Paku.

"Princess Zenna, it has been an honor to be your Waterbending Master. You truly are an excellent bender..." he bowed.

 

"Thankyou, Master." I bowed back.

 

"Until we meet again."

 

 

With that, he walked onto the ship. The bridge was raised, and they began to sail off.

 

My friends waved goodbye to me. I waved back.

 

"Hey!!!" I called towards them. "If you ever make it to Ba Sing Se... Try to send me a letter!!! I have always wanted to go there!!"

 

"We will!!" Aang called back at me.

 

"Goodbye, Zenna!!!"

 

I continued waving, until I could no longer see my friends faces.

 

"Goodbye..." I whispered to myself. I turned away.

 

 

 

 

 

I practiced waterbending to myself, recalling when my friends left for Omashu. Things were rather lonely without any of them here with me, now. I no longer had a sister to talk to, either. Every night, I found myself talking to the moon. When Yue passed her spirit and became the Moon Spirit, she had told me that if I ever needed her, I would only have to call her. Only, I had been calling for her every night. I received no answer. I even tried going to the Oasis in hopes that being somewhere more spiritual would bring Yue to show herself to me in her Spirit form. I found no such luck.

 

It was true then. I was alone. Very alone.

 

"Ugh!" I groaned to myself, falling down to the snowy ground on my back. I bended the water around me into bubbles. The swirls of clear liquid danced above me. My mind wandered to the night my sister was taken from me. Images of the boy with the scar began to float around in my thoughts. I closed my eyes, remembering his face. Though he was bruised, beaten, and scarred, I could not help but think he was still beautiful. He was a firebender though!

 

Still, I continued to think about him. He had such a terrible scar on his left eye... A scar.. Wait- hadn't Sokka said something of a scar before..?

 

"Princess Zenna?"

 

I opened my eyes, broken out of concentration.

 

"Yes?" I asked an elder, standing up.

"Your Father calls for you. He would like for you to meet him in the meeting hall."

I bowed. "Thankyou."

 

As I made my way to my Father, I could not help but wonder why I was being summoned. Our people were safe. There was no danger at the moment. Perhaps it had something to do with mastering waterbending?

 

 

"Father?" I called. "Is there trouble?"

I met my Father's eyes. No, there was no danger.

He smiled at me. "Come, Zenna!" he said, putting a hand to my shoulder, and sitting me down beside him. "I have called you here today to discuss untouched matters."

"What kind of 'matters'?"

"Daughter, when your sister became the Moon Spirit... many responsibilities were left unfinished... She was to be married."

 

 

Oh no...

 

"Married...?" I stuttered.

"As my only successor, you must take these responsibilities, now. You will become the chiefs wife one day. You must marry Hahn."

 

I froze. No! This couldn't be! I would not marry Hahn!

 

I shot up. "Father..!" I said, panicking. "I-I cannot do such a thing! I cannot marry Hahn!!!"

"Zenna!" he said in disbelief. "I.. I don't understand this! You must! It is your duty as a princess to this tribe! To your people!"

 

"Father! I never wanted any of this!" I stopped. I needed to calm myself. Slowly, I took a deep breathe. "Please. Father... Listen to me. I am NOT Yue. I will not stand by and let you do this to me. I want to marry for love, Father..! Don't you understand? These customs... must be changed! Yue was too afraid to speak her mind, but I am not..."

"You have a duty to your people. Zenna. We must all make sacrifices. Your sister sacrificed her own life to save our world. I think it is not so much to ask from you to sacrifice your own desires and marry whom I wish for you to marry."

 

Sacrifices? Father wanted to lecture me about sacrifices?? IF HE ONLY KNEW!

 

"Father! You have no idea how I feel! I want to make a change in our world! Sacrifices? You think I know nothing about sacrificing? I pushed aside my own wanting to go off and see the world with the Avatar because I could not leave you alone!" 

 

My voice grew quiet. "You've already lost one daughter... I did not want you to lose another... Father... I want to make a difference. I want to help end this war. I can help make our peoples lives better. And not just our tribe... I could help the world..."

 

I looked at my father, hopeful. Perhaps he would listen to me.

 

He said nothing.

 

That was it, then. I was going to marry Hahn in a few weeks when I turned 16. I would be trapped here for the rest of my life.

 

 

I bowed to my father, not saying a word.  
Numb, I walked back to my room.

 

 

I looked out my window to the dark, blue sea. The crisp crashes of the waves filled my head, and I tried to calm myself. In the dark sky, I saw the moon begin to rise.

 

I closed my eyes, breathing in the cold air.

 

"I miss you, Yue.." I whispered. "I wish you were here with me, now. What am I supposed to do? I cannot be who Father expects me to be. I cannot be what the tribe expects me to be. They expect me to be like you... I can't...Please..."

 

 

As every other night, all I heard was silence. I was alone. Keeping my eyes closed, I continued to listen to the crashing waves. They sounded more powerful by the second.

Suddenly, something happened. Though my eyes were closed, I could see a faint light beginning to form. I opened my eyes at once, and looked up into the sky. The moon was glowing so very bright. In a flash, a beam of moonlight struck me. I gasped, afraid at what was happening. Before I could stumble away from my window, I saw a faint sillohuette begin to appear. I squinted, hoping to clearer see what was happening. But, the pull coming from the inside of my chest told me exactly what was happening.

 

"Yue..." I cried under my breathe.

 

Yes, it was my sister!!

 

I stood up clumsily. "Sister... Is it really you?"

 

"Yes..." echoed the beautiful, familiar voice of my beloved sister. "It is me..."

 

"Oh, Yue!!!" I cried. My face was hot, and I could not control the tears that escaped my eyes. "I've missed you so much!!" I croaked.

 

The Moon Spirit that was my sister, smiled. "I know you have. It has been difficult for me as well. I keep a watchful eye on you. I am always with you.. and although you cannot see me.. I am there."

 

"I've been calling for you..." I said quietly, dropping me head. " I'm so lonely without you here, Yue..." I looked back at my sister. "You said that if I ever needed you, I should only call... And you would there..."

Her beautiful face frowned. "I am always with you. Though I cannot show myself, I am there."

 

"Then, why are you showing yourself to me, now?"

"You are in quite the dilemma, sister. You must choose between what everyone else believes is right, and what YOU believe is right."

"I want to make a difference in this world, Yue. I want to protect everyone... not just our people. I need to help the Avatar."

"And you believe this is right?"

 

 

I paused for only a moment.

 

 

"No... I know this is right. This is what I must do. Everyone has a part they must take to win this war. Helping Aang, Katara and Sokka is mine."

 

Yue smiled. "Then I shall help you."

 

I nodded.

 

Yue continued. "Tell me what I must do, sister."

 

"Yue... I need help finding a way out of this place. I have to run away."

 

"Do you have a plan?"

 

"If I'm going to join the others... I'm going to first have to find them. I know they were headed to Omashu. I can set off by trying to find them there. It's been weeks since their departure, though. If they've already left, I'll have to find information on where they could be..."

"And if you cannot?"

 

 

What if I couldn't find them in Omashu? I had to think... If I was with them... where would their next stop be? What kind of plan would my friends have in order to stop the Fire Nation from destroying anymore of the Nations? They had already killed off the Air Nomads... and they were unsuccessful here, in the Northern Water Tribe.. That was it!! The Fire Nation would surely try to bring down the mighty Earth Kingdom!! If that were true... then they would target Ba Sing Se! If I could figure this out now, then I'm sure my friends had already done so.

 

"Yue! I know where I need to go! I need to go to Ba Sing Se... I think the Fire Nation is going to try and bring down the Earth Kingdom. I think I have a good chance atmeeting up with Aang and the others, there!"

 

My sister laughed. "Ba Sing Se? You've always wanted to visit there. Now, it seems, you finally will."

 

I smiled at the thought. Yes, it was true. I would finally get to visit the mighty city I had always dreamed of visiting!

 

"Collect your things, sister. A coat... a map... You will not be returning home in a very long time. Do you understand what you are doing?"

 

 

Yes. I was sacrificing my sheltered life here. I was giving up my life as a princess, and running away from home to become a fighter. I would leave the world I knew behind me, and face a dangerous outside world, head on.

 

"I'm ready to do this..." I breathed.

 

 

 

 

This song is a tribute to the beautiful Princess Yue. It's a fan-written song, and it's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. It truly captures the essence of Yue's life story. I hope you'll give it a listen :)

Daughter of the Moon

youtu.be/7iwpgpLGugI


	9. The Gift

Yes. I was doing this. I was going to run away.

Yue nodded at me only once, and disappeared. Her sudden departure from my room did not worry me. I knew she would be back when I needed her. She would help me escape. Now, I had to do as Yue said, and grab the essentials I would need to take with me for my journey.

 

I ran to my closet. Looking down at my clothes I wore now, I knew I could not wear my dress when I left. I needed something that I would be able to run in. Something that would allow me to move more swiftly. I clawed through my dresses. Towards the back of them, I pulled out my clothes I hardly ever wore. The only time these clothes were acceptable to be worn was when I was practicing waterbending. They were fairy new, and were in excellent condition. As a princess, it was essential that I always wore dresses. Though these were my practicing clothes, they were still regal and fancier than other peoples. I hoped that when someone saw me wearing them, they would only think that I was of high class, and not a princess. I had to draw very little attention to myself once I left the palace for the real world.

 

I slipped on a pair of dark blue pants. A light blue, long-sleeved shirt with a white bodice now replaced my usual attire of dresses. I clipped on a leather brown belt around my waist, followed by slipping on a sturdy pair of long, brown leather boots to match. I rushed to my bedside. I rummaged through a box of things, and found what I was looking for: a pair of dark brown, leather gloves. I slipped the gloves on. They covered my hands, but my fingers poked out. I also grabbed a small pouch where I would keep my water.

 

Stepping away from my bedside, I filled the pouch with water that was in my room inside a basin. When I finished, I realized I had to do one more thing to alter my appearance from Zenna, Princess of the Northern Water Tribe.... to Zenna, the waterbender who would help the Avatar. I stared at my reflection in the water. I saw me... my fair skin.. my blue eyes... my dark hair. My dark hair, that was rolled into to regal buns with my cropped bangs that fell to the side of my face, and a few loose hairs dangled here and there. On top of my head rested my crown. I lifted my hands to my hair, and pulled out the pins that held my hair in place. The pins slipped through my fingers, falling to the floor. My long hair fell, and cascaded down my shoulders and my back. Slowly, I lifted my crown off of my head. I cradled it in my hands.

 

I sat on my bed and wrote a letter to my Father.

 

Dearest Father,

 

I am truly sorry that you had to find out this way. I hope that someday you will understand why I had to do this. It was not a choice, Father. In the very core of my body, I always knew I was meant for something more than just being the Princess of our tribe. In my heart, I knew it was my destiny to help end the war. I am going to fufill my destiny, Father. Please, do not come looking for me. I do not wish to be found. I am strong. I am capable of much more than you think.  
I love you so very much, Father, and I hope that one day you will find the power to forgive me for this.

 

Zenna

 

 

I set my letter onto my bed. Looking at my crown for the last time, I placed it on top of my letter.

 

"Do I have everything I need? Clothes... Pouch..." I looked around my room. My eyes stopped on my shelf full of scrolls. My map! "Map!" I whispered, remembering I needed my map. I shuffled through my scrolls, picking up my world map, stuffing it inside my boot.

 

I took a deep breathe and whispered, "Yue... I'm ready." I knew my sister would hear me.

 

 

I turned my head, looking at my room for the last time. I grabbed my coat and put it on. This was it.

 

"Goodbye room..." I whispered. I kept my head up, and walked out forever.

 

 

 

 

The night was quiet. I knew by the silence, that everyone in the palace was asleep. My Father's room was far from mine, so I knew he would not hear me leave. I walked quickly, but quietly, out of our ice palace. It was very late in the night, and no guards seemed to be out patrolling. Most of them were probably standing guard of our Great Wall. I doubted that the Fire Nation would come to threaten us again, but Father insisted that we keep an eye out.

 

I ran past huts and homes, hiding behind walls now and again when I heard the footsteps of guards feet crunching on the ice. I flicked my hand, bending the ice around me, making it softer so that my footsteps would be quiet and undetected by anyone.

I stopped when I realized something that had not, but should have, occurred to me sooner. How was I going to escape through the Great Wall if it was being heavily guarded?! I hit my head. Stupid, stupid Zenna! Why had I not thought of this sooner?!

 

"Yue," I whispered. "How am I supposed to sneak past the guards?"

 

I waited silently for her response, but I heard nothing. Before I had time to become angry, I saw a beam of moonlight zip past behind me. Instead of going forward towards the Great Wall, the moonlight directed me to turn back around. I had to trust my sister. I turned around completely, and followed to beam of light she presented for me.

 

I noticed that Yue was directing my towards the door of the Spirit Oasis, but I said nothing. I quietly opened it, and stepped inside. I looked around, wondering if Yue had anymore clues for me. Yet, everything was the same. The light continued to point straight ahead, right into a wall of ice.

I knew what had to be done.

 

But before I did this, something else had to be done. Hanging around my neck, and resting on my chest, was an amulet given to me long ago, by my mother. I clutched at the amulet now, and looked over at the oasis. Slowly, I walked over to it, dropping my knees beside the water. I looked in, seeing that the ocean and moon spirits continued to swim around each other as if one of them had not been killed and brought back to life. This water had special healing properties. Who knew when it would come in handy for me? I lifted my hand, directing some of the water to flow into my amulet.

I stood now, and faced the wall of ice that the moonlight ran through.

I bended a hole through the wall. Before me, was the dark, blue ocean. I closed the hole of ice. The crashing waves, which were fierce and powerful only seconds before, had now calmed completely. Yue was doing everything possible to help my journey be safe.

I realized that I had no ship, or even a raft to sail on. The best thing the vast ocean had to offer me, was a slab of ice. I manipulated the water to flow near me, so that I would not have to swim out into the cold water. When the ice finally reached me, I jumped on. It was shaky, and I clumsily rocked back and forth on it. I sat myself down on my knees, and looked into the black sky. Yue floated above me, coming close.

 

"This is it, my sister.." her voice echoed. "You understand what you have commited yourself to, I trust."

 

I nodded my head. "I have no doubts that this is what I must do."

 

"I cannot always show myself, you must understand this. Trust that I will do everything in my power to help you.''

"I do. Thank you, Yue. And thank you for finally believing in me. I will not let you or Father down. I will fight my hardest. I will never give up."

 

Yue smiled. "I know you won't. Zenna, you are the strongest, most pure of hearted person I have ever known. I only wish that when I was mortal, I could have been as brave as you. I admired you, sister, and I still do. It is truly your destiny to help the Avatar in his quest to end this war... and I fully believe you can do this." 

 

Yue touched my shoulder. "As I promised, I will do everything in my power to help you succeed. I have one more thing to present you with."

 

I cocked my head to the side. I had not expected anything else from Yue.

 

She continued. "I present you with one last gift. I begged the Spirits to allow me such a gift that would help you in your quest to end the war..."

 

My sister cupped her hands together, and I noticed that a strange orb of light began to form. It was a mix of colors... reds, white, greens, yellows, blues... It was beautiful. I could not help but become mesmerized by its beauty.

 

"W-what is..." I could not finish the sentence. So enchanted was I by the orb of light.

 

Yue continued. "Because of your strong will, determination, bravery, and pure heart... the Spirits have granted you this gift. Keep in mind... no one has ever been granted such a thing before. Only one with a pure soul and good intentions can be granted such a gift... and they have deemed you worthy, my sister."

 

I was at a loss for words. No other gift like this before? And the Spirits chose ME, out of everyone in this world... ME... to posses the gift... I was honored.

 

"There IS one other who, like you, has been granted a gift like this one. Your gifts are almost identical... except for one difference. Like you, though, they are pure of heart and have only good intentions for our world."

 

Yue came closer to me. I bowed, honored to receive a gift from the Spirits. I did not yet know or understand what my gift was... but none the less I was honored. I looked up to Yue.

"Rise, my sister." she asked me.

 

I stood, as she said. Yue held the orb of power in her hands, and pushed it to my chest. I gasped, feeling the power fill my body. It started in my chest. I could not explain how it felt. It was like a burst of pure energy exploded throughout my body. I felt it zap, first through my chest, then to my shoulders, my neck, my arms, my hands, my fingertips, my legs, my feet, and even the very tips of my toes. Every part of my body was charged with this energy.

 

"Yue!" I gasped. "I feel... I feel... I cannot describe this feeling! I feel new... stronger... It's as if I was reborn into a stronger body. What is this power?"

I had to know! What kind of power did I now possess? Did it make me a stronger waterbender?

 

Yue smiled. "I'm sorry, Zenna. That you must discover for yourself."

"Can you not tell me anything about what has happened to me?"

She shook her head. "No. And now my sister, it is time for you to discover your destiny. The Spirits have given you the power you need. Remember, I am always with you. Be safe... I love you, Zenna."

 

"Thank you, Yue. For everything you've done. Please, thank the spirits for me, too. I promise-" I called out to the Spirits, "-I will NOT disappoint you!"

 

Yue laughed once, and disappeared.

 

 

I smiled to myself. I had not realized that I had drifted so far away from my palace already. I brought my hand to my lips, and blew a kiss away to my home. Who knew when I would return? I sat down on my floating slab of ice. Raising my head to the moon, the cold North Pole aired whipped my face. I shivered from the impact. Though this journey would most likely be miserable until I found real ground again, I could not help but smile to myself.

I had finally done it. Against everything and everyone who told me I could never leave the palace, who told me my only duties were to be a Princess, I was finally free. I was finally going to make a change in this world. Not only was I a real waterbender now, but I possessed a new, mysterious power that no one else had. My only job now was to discover what this power was. That, and to survive until I found Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

 

I was going to help change this world.


	10. Remembering

How many days had it been since I was here? I was on a slab of ice. I was alone. I was cold. I was hungry. Worst of all, I didn't know where I was. My compass told me I was going in the right direction that I needed to go, but all I saw was ice and water.

 

I had not eaten, either. When I escaped the palace, I did not have enough time to grab food for me to take.

 

Tiredly, my limp hand bended the water around me, hoping to pick up something I could eat... perhaps a fish or even some seaweed. I was so hungry that even a taste of seaweed would help me. My stomach gurgled at me.

I sighed. I needed some kind of food...! Even though the new power The Spirits granted me made me feel stronger, I was feeling hopeless now. I was starving, and I still had no idea what my new power could possibly be!

 

 

Suddenly, a gust of freezing wind came upon me. It was so strong that it pushed me back, and though I was sitting down, I was thrown onto my back. My teeth began to chatter. Why had it gotten so cold all of a sudden? Yes, I was in the North Pole, so it was always cold. But now, it had gotten extremely cold. Colder than anything I was used to.

 

I sat up, crouching myself into a ball, hoping to keep whatever warmth I had in my body. All I had to keep me warm was my coat that I was now wearing, and it did nothing for me now. I wanted to cry. I felt hopeless! Here I was, on a slab of ice in the middle of the ocean with no one around me. If I died, no one would ever find me.

 

The worst part about feeling hopeless, was that I knew I had some kind of power that could possibly help me, and I did not know what the power was or how I could even figure out how to use it!

 

Still huddled in a ball, I blew warm air into my hands, hoping to warm them enough so that they would not freeze off. I closed my eyes. I could not give up. I promised Yue that I would fufill my destiny. I could not be weak. I would make it through, somehow...

 

I continued blowing air into my hands.

 

Warmth... Think warm... Stay warm... You are warming up...

 

I kept repeating this in my mind, hoping it would help me find the warmth I needed. Perhaps if I could imagine the heat of energy flowing through me, it would warm my body. I kept repeating the words.

 

 

Then, something happened. It was a very faint feeling, but I felt something inside me change...

 

It was a similar feeling to when Yue forced the gift inside of me... Slowly, I could feel an energy creeping through my blood. As if by some miracle, by body truly began to warm itself. I smiled, mystified that I was actually able to make myself warmer but just thinking about becoming warmer. I blew more air out through my mouth and into my hands. The air, too, was becoming warmer and warmer. Becoming desperate for more heat, I began to blow the air out faster. Faster, and faster... I took a deep breathe, and filled my lungs with a strange heated energy.. I blew out, feeling my hands grow with an insane amount of heat now. I focused all my energy on my hands. Every moment, they grew warmer and warmer. The heat kept rising. They were becoming hot now. Very hot. I looked at my hands, wondering why the heat would not stop. They looked like my normal hands... What was happening? The energy pulsed through my arms, into my hands, and I screamed when something that should not have happened to me, happened.

 

 

 

My hands caught fire! My hands were literally... ON FIRE!!

 

 

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed, stumbling back on the ice. I smashed my hands onto the ice, panicking. My stomach began to churn. What was happening to me??

 

Slowly, I lifter my hands to my face, fearing to find my hands scared and burned.

 

But when I looked at them, they were fine. Fair and pale were my hands. It was as if nothing had happened to me at all.

 

Now I was really terrified. Had I imagined the whole thing? Had my hands truly NOT been on fire? It had to have been the lack of food in my stomach. I was beginning to hallucinate...

 

Had I hallucinated the feeling of warmth in my body, too? I paused for a moment. I was warm, though. I had been freezing... but somehow I had began to feel warmth... How was that possible? Had I been hallucinating that, as well?

I shook my head. No, I couldn't possibly have hallucinated the feeling! What was happening to me?

 

 

I looked back at my hands... Maybe.. just maybe... I had seen them on fire. But how was that possible?? There were no burn marks on them for proof. It was as if nothing had happened. My mind raced for answers. The only possible explaination for such a thing to happen to anyone... was if they were a firebender... and I was most definitely NOT a firebender! I was Zenna, Princess of the Northern Water Tribe... The Water Tribe!

 

I paused again, though. Whipping my head towards the water, I lifted my hand and tried to bend the water around me. I sighed in relief when the water bended to my will, and I let it fall back into the ocean. Yes, I was still a waterbender... but why did I believe that I could have possibly firebended?

 

I needed to prove this belief false. There was no way whatsoever that I could waterbend and firebend! Hah!!

 

"Hahaha!" I laughed at the thought. "What am I thinking? It's impossible!" I shook my head, smiling at the ridiculous idea. "And just to prove it to yourself, Zenna.. why don't you try 'firebending' again? This should be hilarious!"

 

 

I laughed at myself some more. What had I done before that "magically" allowed me to "firebend"? Hmm.. I thought about heat. Heat and energy.

 

 

I focused my mind on the energy that flowed through my body. I began to feel the energy inside me. I tried to focus all that energy into hands. They too, began to become heated. I focused closely on my hands, and my eyes grew wide when I realized that slowly, a dim yellow glow was beginning to form on them. I willed the heat in my hands to become stronger, and the glow continued to grow. Suddenly, the energy soared up into my arm like lightening almost, and a rush of fire flashed through my hands. I gasped. I was holding a flame of fire in my hand!!

 

"H-how is this possible?!" I cried. "How can I be a waterbender AND firebender?!"

 

I continued to wonder how this was all possible. Suddenly, like a switch in my mind, it had clicked.

 

"The Gift..." I whispered in shock. That had to be it. The Spirits had honored me with the ability to bend... two elements? It was true, then.

No one else possessed such a gift.

 

I stood up on my slab of ice, and shouted to the blue sky. "The gift was giving me the ability to bend fire?" I called to the Spirits, knowing I would not receive a response.

 

 

I lay down on my back, looking into the sky. I could firebend now. I could waterbend, and firebend. Imagine what the others would think of me when I saw them! I smiled to myself, thinking of Aang. At least he would have someone to practice firebending with! I laughed at the thought.

 

"Imagine the looks on their faces! Hah!" I laughed at a new thought. "Imagine if I could earthbend and airbend, too! Wouldn't that shock everyone!''

 

I froze at my own words...

 

 

What if.... what if I could airbend and earthbend now, too? What if The Spirits had not only given me the gift to firebend... but allow me the ability to bend the others, too? Yue had told me that my gift was never allowed to anyone else before.. other than one other person.. A person, like me, who was meant to help bring peace to our world? The Avatar was meant for that exactly!

 

I stood up. I looked around me. I could not try to earthbend... There was nothing but water around me! I had to try airbending, then.

 

I closed my eyes. I took a deep breathe, trying to find my focus. I had been successful at creating fire in my palms. I would try to push the air around me with my hands. Breathing deeply, I tried to force the air around me into my hands. Just as it had happened with the fire, I began to feel an energy swim inside of me. Though, it was not as raging as the energy before. This energy was smooth. It felt as if I was trying to waterbend, almost. I kept my focus on the air. Then, as if by magic, the air around my hands began to swirl. I could feel it. I pushed the energy out around me, and then, oh! The air whooshed by me, sending my long hair flying about.

 

 

 

It was true, then! I could bend water, fire, and air! I had to assume that I was also capable of bending earth, too. I would have to test the theory as soon as I was on solid ground again...

 

 

 

I held my head a little taller, feeling even more honored now that I knew my true gift.

I bowed. "Thank you, Spirits. I am at a loss for words at the moment. I promise that I will honor you all, and use this power to help the world become harmonious once again."

 

Now that I understood my power, I was filled with so much joy. The hopelessness had entirely left my body. and I knew I would be able to survive this journey through the ocean. Perhaps, now that I possessed the ability to airbend, and my waterbending was much stronger... I could make the waves push me faster, and I would find land sooner.

 

 

My stomach continued to grumble.

 

"These newfound powers do me no well if I haven't any food inside me..."

 

I needed to think. How was I going to find any food out here? I had no such luck finding any fish around me these past days. Perhaps it was too cold for fish right now?

No.. There had to be some out here! I believed anything was possible now. If I could bend all four elements, then I could find a fish out here! But how was I going to do it?

 

 

Before I could think of any other ways, I heard a bubbling sound beside me. I looked to my right, when I saw a familiar face. It was my koala otter friend! I knew it was him, because he held the same pink shell in his tiny paws that I had first seen him with. I doubted those kinds of shells would be found all the way out here... It must have been his special shell he kept with him wherever he went.

 

"Koala otter!" I smiled happily, hoping he would rememeber who I was.

 

The otter squeaked back at me, happily. I knew at once he recognized me, because he began to do flips and tricks like he had done to entertain me so long ago.

 

"Oh! You do rememeber me, don't you! It's so wonderful to see you again, little otter!"

 

The otter swam towards me.

"Oh, you don't know how wonderful it is to see you, otter! I've been out here for some time! Can you believe it? Im actually free. Im just like you now... Im free to make my own choices. Do you know what Im going to do?" I asked it.

 

It replied with a squeak. 

 

I smiled. "Im on my way to help the Avatar end the war! I know... it's exciting! So much has changed with me since we last saw each other otter. My father let me learn real waterbending... My sister... well.. she became the Moon Spirit... I escaped my palace... and listen to this- the Spirits gave me a gift...."

 

I leaned in closer to the otter. "I can bend all four elements now!"  
m  
The koala otter began to jump around excitedly. 

 

"Yes, I know! It's amazing!"

 

My stomache grumbled again, and i put a hand over it, wishing a had something to eat.

 

"Sorry you had to hear that... I haven't had anything to eat since I've been out here... I can't even find a single fish..!"

 

The otter tipped his head to the side and dived into the ocean.

 

"Wait!" I called after him. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Even if the otter could not hold a conversation with me, it was nice to have someone around. I sat sadly by myself...

 

Then, i heard a plop sound coming from the water. My otter friend had returned!

 

"Oh! Im glad you're back! I didn't want to be by myself anymore!"  
m

 

The otter swam towards me. There was something in his mouth.

 

"What do you have, otter?"

 

The furry brown and grey creature crawled up on my slab of ice, dropping a medium sized fish in front of me. I gasped.

"Is this for me?" 

He squeaked in return.

 

I scooped up the otter in my arms, giving him a kiss on his nose. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how hungry I've been!" I said, hugging the otter.

 

I let him jump out of my arms, and onto the ice beside me. 

"I guess I don't have to eat this raw, after all..."

 

I hadn't discovered i could firebend at a more perfect time! I allowed the energy to flow through me once again, and i created a small burst of flame on my pointer finger. I cooked the fish to my liking. I had to share it with my little friend, of course! I would not be eating if it weren't for him! 

I passed my otter bits of the fish, and he kindly accepted. Throughout the rest of the day, he stayed with me. I talked about anything that came to mind. He sat on the slab, while i used the waters waves to help me find land faster. I didn't know much about air bending yet, but i was able to create a wind to help push me along the east. I knew I needed to find the Earth Kingdom Base Camp. There, they would direct me to Omashu.

 

The night had finally come, but this time, i was not scared or alone. I had my otter friend to keep me company. He sat in my lap, and i gently pet him on his head and back while i talked to him.

 

I had decided to call him "Pengy" (pronounced Pen-jee). He was a friend to me, after all. Pengy had earlier dove into the ocean again, and gathered some wood he had found. When the wood had dried completely, i shot a flame from my hand, and lit the small log aflame so that we'd have some warmth. Though, fire and ice did not always mix so well, so i had to be constantly freezing the water that was my ice slab. I would put the fire out when I went to sleep. Pengy would keep me warm. 

 

"You know, Pengy... Even though my father had changed the custom that women could now learn to waterbend, he still wanted me to marry Hahn. If there is one thing that should not be controlled by anyone else other than yourself, it is who you fall in love with and marry, don't you think?"

 

Pengy squeaked.

We sat still and quiet. I gazed into the golds and reds of the flames that dances in flickers of light. It reminded me of the firebending boy i had seen on the night my palace was attacked. Now that i thought more about him, I realized he could not have been a soldier... He had not been wearing any amour that night... If he was not a soldier then... who was he? My mind wandered back to images of his bruised and scared face... The scar... Sokkas words began to replay into my mind...

 

"A scar on his face? That's Zuko!"

 

Zuko? His name had not meant anything to me before. Zuko? It was surely a name of the firenation nationality. I had heard his name before. Or perhaps i had read it somewhere... It had to have been once while i was reading through scrolls! I tried to remember... I thought back when I had studied a scroll on the 1OO year war.. Zuko...Zuko... Lets see... Fire Lord Sozin had declared the war... Fire Lord Azulan was Firelord for 23 years before suddenly passing away just a handful of years ago. I was alive when he was still Fire Lord. The name Zuko had not come up yet... Then there was Fire Lord Ozai. He had been married to Ursa, and together they had two children.

 

I froze.

 

Their two children were a boy and a girl. Their younger daughters name was Azula, called so after her grandfather. The older boys name... was Zuko. He was the banished Prince, only to return unless he capture the Avatar! Thats why he wanted Aang!!

 

 

The beautiful boy who had filled my mind... was the banished Fire Nation Prince Zuko.

 

"Zuko..." I sighed.

 

Pengy looked up at me.

"This is silly of me, Pengy. To think, this whole time I've been thinking about a boy i thought I knew nothing about, when in truth... I knew exactly who he was... My Tribe would say they knew exactly who he was: an enemy. A threat. Someone who only wanted trouble. He's the Firenation Prince, after all. He must be as evil as his father, right? Thats what they would say. The truth is, they know nothing of him. All i know of   
him is his name and family history. That is all. And I can safety assume i know more about him than anyone else from my tribe... I study the most, after all. "

 

I sighed again. "Zuko... I won't be so haste to  
judge him. Sure, he wants to capture Aang... Aang is my friend! I'd never want anyone to harm Aang... but Zuko can't return home unless he has him. To think, Zuko has not had a friend in three years... He's probably lonely..."

 

I looked away from the fire. "Gosh!" I exclaimed. "I've been talking so much! Youre a very good listener. Im sorry, Pengy.. You probably would like to get some sleep, wouldn't you? Me, too..."

I whooshed a wave of air to the fire, putting it out.

 

Laying down, I cuddled Pengy close to me. "Goodnight, Pengy..."

 

He squeaked at me.

 

Closing my eyes, i tried to think of things like my Father and my sister and my mother. I smiled when i saw my family together as a whole... It made me begin to think of The Firenation Prince, and how lonely he must be. Thought most people would probably think otherwise, i felt sympathetic for him. I knew the feeling of loneliness. It was a feeling that made you feel very heavy hearted, and i would not wish it upon anyone... even the Firenation Prince.

 

I wished to the Spirits that they could grant Zuko the gift of friendship.

 

No one deserved to be lonely.


	11. Three Weeks

I realized I had been out at sea for at least three weeks. I wondered what my Father, and the people of my Tribe, imagined what had happened to me. Had they believed I died at sea? Did they perhaps believe I was kidnapped? I hoped, for everyone elses sake, they had faith in me, and believed I would survive.

 

Pengy had stayed by my side these past three weeks. He was a great little friend to me. Together, we fished and kept each other company. Although I did all the talking amongst us two, he was a great listener. I knew I would see shore very soon, and my heart ached when I realized he would have to stay behind. I did not want to leave my little friend, but he was better off in the ocean, where he belonged. I would promise myself that I would come back to look for him once I helped Aang and the others. I knew it would be Pengy, because of his little pink shell he always carried around with him. One day, while I was bored of sitting on my slab, I told Pengy I could make his shell into a little necklace for him, so that he would not have to hold it in his paws or his mouth. He seemed to like the idea, and dove into the water to look for some thing wood I could use as a band for his neck. I made a little hole at the top of the shell and placed the wood through it. I tied the new necklace around his neck, and he squeaked with delight.

 

 

 

I woke up in the morning, squinting my eyes at the sun. The temperature had warmed up, and I no longer needed my coat on. I slipped it off, and looked into the distance. My heart leaped with excite... I could finally see land!

 

"Look, Pengy! There's the shore! General Fong's base camp must not be too far from here!"

 

I had actually done it! Against all odds, against everything that everyone told me, I had survived out on my own! I was strong enough!

 

 

I looked down at my ice slab, which was much smaller than it had been three weeks ago. Pengy sat beside me. I decided that I would leave my ice slab now, and use a whirlwind of water to carry myself to shore. I looked down at Pengy.

"Pengy, I'll have to go now.." I said sadly. I did not want to leave him. He had become such a wonderful friend to me. He had helped me survive the ocean. In truth, he did not have to travel along with me, but he was loyal.

 

He looked up at me with his big, brown eyes. I think he understood what I had told him.

 

"I'd take you with me, believe me... But I fear that our little journey across the ocean was the easiest part of this whole thing. I'm going to have to travel many, many more miles till I reach my friends. I do not know how I'm going to feed myself, let alone you... You're better off in the ocean, where you belong."

 

 

Pengy jumped into my arms, and I held him close to me. "You are a great friend, Pengy. You are loyal and brave, and I don't know what I would have done without you. I promise, I'll come back for you once this war is over. You can come live with me in my home! Wait! I have an idea!! If you'd like, you can swim back to the Palace. That way, you'll be home already, waiting for me when I return. The children will love you there, and they'll take great care of you until I return! Does that sound like a plan?"

 

Pengy jumped out of my hands, running around excitedly on the slab. I giggled at his response. "I'll take that as a yes!" I said, smiling.

 

Taking a deep breathe, I pet him once more. "May the Ocean and Moon Spirit guide you home."

 

Pengy looked up at me once more, and jumped into the ocean. I waved goodbye to him when he looked back at me. Then he dove into the water and I did not see him again.

 

 

I looked back at the shore. I took a deep breath, and felt the water around me began to slosh back and forth. I whipped a whirlwind around me, and I set off quickly towards the shore. It was truly a much faster way to travel, but I would not be able to have traveled my whole trip this way. It would have been too tiring. The wind whipped at my hair, and it was an exilierating feeling! I laughed with excitement as I cam closer to the shore.

 

I jumped out of my whirlwind, and landed on the green and brown ground. Grass and dirt... It was the first time I had ever touched real ground before...

 

"Wow..." I whispered. The surrounding landscape was beautiful. Mountains... actual mountains!! The closet thing to a mountain I had ever seen was an iceberg! The sky was blue and clear. I heard a beautiful whistling sound that I had never heard before. Looking around before me, mystified, I walked toward a tree.. A real tree!! We did not have trees back at home! I ran towards the tree, and saw a small, yellow bird. I was mesmerized at the little bird and its beautiful whistling song. I backed away, and danced around in circles. The air was warm, much like the temperature in the Spirit Oasis. I kicked at the dirt happily. I must have stomped too hard, because out from the ground, shot out a small boulder.

 

"Oh!" I gasped. I had forgotten about The Gift! I smiled at the power and kicked the ground again, expecting another boulder to shoot out. The ground grumbled, and just as I had expected... Another small boulder shot out!  
"This is amazing!!" I cried. 

 

I really was able to bend all the elements!! Now, all I had to do was find a way to master them... I had mastered water back at home with Paku... but earth, air and fire would need much work... If I found my friends soon, I'd be able to train with Aang! Wouldn't they be surprised when they found out my new gift!

 

Now, though, I had to focus reaching the Base Camp. General Fong would, hopefully, escourt me to Omashu, where Aang and the others would be with King Bumi. Aang had to learn Earth Bending... Perhaps Bumi would teach me, too!

 

I continued up the mountains, enjoying the beautiful green scenery. It was such a pleasant change from all the white snow I had grown up seeing my whole life! The mountains were steep, but when my eyes lay on the great camp, I found myself walking faster up the hill. I stopped at a large, white wall that closed the camp off to intruders. I looked up, when I saw a guard standing at the walls top.

 

"Who goes there?" he called down towards me.

 

 

Should I tell them who I was? I did not want my Father or his men tracking me... But if I lied to these men it might come back to bite me. Besides, soldiers and guards were always pleasant to royalty, especially ones who were friends with The Avatar.

 

I called back to him. "My name is Princess Zenna, of the Northern Water Tribe. Daughter of Chief Arnook. Sister of Princess Yue, the new Moon Spirit, and Friend of The Avatar! I request that you let me into your camp, please. I am pursuing a very important task, and I need your assistance, if possible..." I bowed to the guard.

 

He only took a moment to respond. "Of course, your majesty! Right away!" he turned his head, "Open the wall! We have a royal visitor from the Northern Water Tribe!"

 

 

I stood back, amazed at the large wall that was being bended by the guards. It lifted, and a guard bowed to me, escourting me inside the camp.

 

"I must see General Fong."

"Of course, your highness."

 

The guard led me through a building. I gasped at it's beauty. It was made of white stone, and its roofs shined like gold. It was mystifying to see a building that was not made of ice.

 

 

Stepping inside, and walking down a long hall, I caught sight of a largely built, dark man. He had a dark beard, and wore Earth Kingdom armour. He must have been General Fong.

 

The Guard bowed to the General, and introduced me. "General Fong, this is Princess Zenna of the Northern Water Tribe. "

 

I bowed to Fong. 

 

 

He smiled at me. "Princess Zenna. What brings you to our Base Camp? You are quite a long way from home."

 

"I am on an important mission to help Avatar Aang, Katara, and Sokka end this war. I understand you escourted them to Omashu? That's where I plan to meet them."

 

Fong's face changed when I mentioned Omashu. His welcoming smile melted into a torn frown. "Princess, when was the last time you saw the Avatar?"

 

I confusedly cocked my head to the side. Why did it matter? "The last time I spoke with my friends was the day they left my Palace...on their trip to meet you, here. They said you and your men would help them reach Omashu... where King Bumi would teach Aang earthbending..."

 

Fong sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Your majesty... The City of Omashu has fallen to the Fire Nation..."

 

My body froze. "N-no... It... it can't be true..!"

 

"It is most certainly true, Princess."

 

"Well.. what about my friends! Did they make it out alright?" I panicked.

"Fear not, Princess. We received word that the Avatar and his friends made it out safely of Omashu. No one is sure where they are now headed.. but-"

 

Wait...! I knew where my friends were headed! They had planned to go to Ba Sing Se after Omashu... I'd just have to look for them there! I'd have to start my journey there as quickly as possible, though... If I walked on foot.. who knew how long it would take me? I had to try!

 

"General Fong-" I spoke, " I know where I must go to find my friends. I thank you for you help and information, but I really must be on my way now if I wish to meet my friends before I lose their direction."

 

"Of course, your highness. Before you leave though, I must ask you... How did you get here? I see you are traveling alone..."

 

"Oh... Yes, I am traveling alone. I arrived here by a slab of ice. It took me about three weeks since departing my Palace."

"To travel alone at such a young age is quite dangerous, Princess.. perhaps-"

 

"Oh...!" I whispered to myself, realizing something I had forgotten about.

 

"What is it?"

 

I smiled weakly. "I just realized.. that my birthday had passed while on my way here. I'm sixteen, now."

 

"Oh... well congradulations, Princess. I believe you are now of marrying age. It is a important milestone of a young woman's life."

"Yes," I sighed. "It is..." I shook the thought out of my head. "But now, I must be going. I need to find the others."

 

 

I escourted myself out of the building and into the courtyard. Before I could leave, I was stopped by one of the guards. With him, was a giant ostrich horse. "Your majesty, General Fong insists that you accept his gift of one of our finest Ostrich Horses."

 

I looked at the huge, noble animal. I never had a pet before. Pengy was the closest thing I ever had. Now I was being presented with my very own horse! It would surely help me travel to Ba Sing Se faster!

 

I bowed to the Guard. "He's mine to keep?"

"Yes, Princess. May I help you up?"

I nodded my head. I took the reins from his hand. He helped me as I jumped onto the animal's back. I felt incredibly powerful on such a huge animal. I was now taller than the guard. I sat up straight. "Please, give General Fong all my thanks. He's made my journey very much easier now!"

 

"I will. There is one more gift the General would like you to have." The guard took from his pocket, a small sized pouch. I stuck my left hand out, accepting the gift.

 

"What is it?"

"Earth Kingdom coins. Your watertribe currency , though valuable, will not be accepted by all merchants and venders here. The General wishes for your mission to be successful in helping the Avatar. He's just trying to help."

"I truly appreciate it. I'll find a way to repay him someday." I looked to the distance as I held the reins of my new animal in my hands. "Thankyou." I nodded. 

 

 

I whipped the reins of my ostrich horse, and was off. 

I rode into the sunlight, seeing the green trees and greens bushes and large mountains blur all around me. The feeling of the cold wind blowing my hair behind me felt magical. It was as if I was flying. I could not wait to reach Ba Sing Se.


	12. Song

"I suppose you'll need a name, won't you?" I asked my Ostrich Horse while he trotted along a grassy trail. He and I had been traveling for hours nonstop. I had to admit, he was a strong animal. He did not stop at all since we had left the Base Camp. Now I understood why Ostrich Horses were used by soldiers. They were good, sturdy animals.

 

Though my new pet looked intimidating, he was actually quiet sweet. When I pet his head, the feathers on his back would ruffle in delight. He may have had a scary-looking exterior, but on the inside, he was as soft as the feathers on his body.

"That's it! I think I'll call you Yumao. What do you think?"

 

The beast's feathers began to ruffle, and I knew he liked his name.

 

I giggled at him. "I like it, too!"

 

Yumao and I trotted along the trail. I gazed at the beautiful scenery that surrounded us. Trees, bushes, flowers, grass. Everything was so lively and green! It was beautiful

 

 

I sighed happily. "Back at home, we don't have any of this. It's amazing to see how different our Nation's lands are. In the North Pole, grass and trees would never be able to grow!"

 

I stopped talking. I wanted to listen to the beautiful sounds around me. The winds gently russled the leaves in the trees. The birds chirped once in a while. Yumao's claws crunched the grassy ground under him. I heard a bubbling sound, too. I knew what it was. I listened again. Yes... it was running water! There must have been a creek somewhere close by. I tugged on Yumao's reins. He stopped. I jumped off of his back and landed on the ground.

 

"C'mon boy, let's see if we can find something to drink. I bet you're thirsty!"

 

The bubbling sound grew louder as we walked straight. Then, hidden behind a few trees, was the creek. I smiled, and tugged Yumao along.

 

"Go ahead boy, drink up!"

 

He dipped his head in, and drank. I took some clean, cold water for myself. I bended the water in my pouch. I also splashed some on my face. I felt refresh.

 

"We can take a little water break, but I'll want to find a town or village before sundown. I'd feel better if we were surrounded by people. Spending three weeks on a slab of ice with no one to talk to besides a koala otter who can't talk back, makes you miss talking to people!"

 

I glanced at Yumao, who was resting beside the creek. 

 

"You're a good listener, too. Just like Pengy. He was the koala otter who kept me company. I miss him..."

 

My stomach began to grumble. "Yes, we definatley need to find a town before sundown. If I'm hungry, i bet you are, too! I'll just rest my eyes for a little while..." 

 

I scooted closer to Yumao, and held on to his reins. I did not want him to wander off, so if i found myself falling asleep, I'd be jerked if he stood up.

 

I yawned, and closed my eyes.

 

 

 

 

Everything was black for a while, but i jolted awake when I realized I had fallen asleep. When I looked into the sky, the sun was still up and very bright. I knew I had only been asleep for about twenty minutes or so.

 

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Okay, Yumao. I suppose we should leave now if we want to find some real food and shelter before night comes."

 

I mounted my horse, and we began to trek through the forest once more. The scenery had not really changed around us. After about an hour or so, i realized that the trees were beginning to lessen. In the distance, i could see small huts. We had found a village!

 

Yumao and i continued to walk towards the village. There weren't many people around. My eyes caught sight of what looked to be a merchant stand. It was small, brown and wooden. I jumped off of Yumao and wales toward it. A wrinkly dark, old man in plain dark green attire worked behind the counter.

 

"What can I get you, miss?" he smiled at me. I paused for a moment, realizing i was now just a normal girl. No one knew who i really was, therefore no one had to address me as "Princess" or "Your Highness" or even "Your Majesty".

 

I smiled back at him. Looking around what he was selling, i realized he had nothing i particularly needed. Except for a bag of feed. I'd buy it for Yumao and have to find food somewhere else.

 

I pointed to the feed. "I'll have a bag of feed, please."

"Sure miss! Coming right up... but um... Why do you need all this feed? You don't have a horse!"

"Of course i have a horse!" I laughed. "He's right here-" I turned, expecting to find Yumao. But he was nowhere to be seen! "Yumao!!!" I called after him. 

 

Panicking, i scanned my eyes everywhere, looking for him. I started running when I saw my horse eating somebody's flowers from a small flower shop!

"Yumao!!" I called as i ran towards him. I didn't realize how fast I was running, or who was around me, because as i ran for Yumao, i crashed into somebody by accident. The impact sent me flying back towards the ground.

 

"Owww.." I complained, rubbing my arm. I looked around, hoping to find the person i crashed into. I had to apologize! I looked to my right, and saw a brown haired, fair skinned girl around my age, also laying on the ground. Ah hah! I found her!

 

I jumped up to my feet, leaning down to help the girl up. "Im so sorry!!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to crash into you. I was running after my horse... My horse!" I exclaimed when i remembered why i was running in the first place.

"Yumao!!" I called to my pet. He looked at me, and happily trotted back. I grabbed his reins, not letting him go. I turned back to the girl. "Really, im so sorry!"

 

She smiled at me. "It's fine!" she assured me in her sweet voice. I looked into her gentle, brown eyes, and realized she meant it. She had forgiven me.

"Silly horse!" she laughed, petting his head. "Did you say his name was Yumao?"

"Yes," I smiled nodding. "He started eating those flowers over there because he's hungry. We've been traveling a while... but if he had only waited a few seconds! I was buying him some feed over there.." I motioned to the little shop where the old man was still waiting for me to pick up my newly purchased feed.

The brown haired girl looked up at me concerned. "You said you've been traveling for some time? You must be hungry..."

I nodded at her. "Yes, but i was planning to buy something to eat. Don't worry." I smiled.

"Instead of that, why don't you come gone with me? My mother always makes too much roasted duck, anyways! I'm sure you'd enjoy a home cooked meal rather than something you picked up at the market. Please, won't you?"

"Oh no, I couldn't!" I shook my head. "I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense! Mother and i haven't had a visitor in a while..." The girl looked as if she remembered something unpleasant. "Please?"

 

I did not want this girl and her mother to go so out of their way for me. I was fine eating something from the market, but i really did miss talking to other people, and this girl was so very kind to me.

"Alright. " I smiled. "Why not? But you're sure your mother won't mind?"

She smiled kindly at me. "Of course not! Come on!" she said, grabbing Yumao's reins. We walked toward the market where i purchased the feed. I picked it up, smiling at the old man.

 

"Im Song, by the way" the girl smiled. "What's yours?"

"Zenna." I replied.

"What a lovely name! I don't believe I've ever heard it before!"

"I guess my parents wanted something different for me." I shrugged. Actually, Zenna was a royal name, but Song did not have to know that. No one did. I was just a simple girl now... "Your name is very beautiful."

"Thank you, Zenna. My mother named me after the songs of the sparrowkeets. She used to love listening to them sing when she was a little girl."

 

I smiled. "It must be a happy memory she has."

"Yes!" Song nodded. "Oh, look, Zenna! There's my home!"

I looked up towards Song's house. It was little and lovely, much like the girl herself. We walked up to her porch, and she tied Yumao's reins to a post outside. 

I lifted thw feed bag off of his saddle, and opened it. "Here you go boy. I'll be inside, but I'll see you soon!" I promised, petting his head.

Song lead me inside her home.

 

"Mother!" she called.

 

A woman, whom Song resembled very much, stepped inside towards the room Song and I were. She held a large bowl in her hand, and stirred something inside it with a spoon.   
"Hello, dear!" she smiled, kissing her daughters forehead. She looked over at me, and i felt my face turn red. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Mother, this is Zenna. We met at the marketplace today. I invited her to stay for dinner."

 

I waited for the mothers reaction. I hoped she was not angry at me for coming. My fear and worry melted away when she smiled at me. "Welcome, Zenna. We hardly have visitors!"

"Thankyou for having me," I smiled, bowing. I froze, realizing bowing was probably too formal! Stupid Zenna! Song and her mother smiled at me.

"Zenna," Song spoke up, "why don't you help me cut up some vegetables for dinner?"

"Of course." I agreed, following Song and her mother into the kitchen. Song handed me a knife, and i grabbed a potato. I studied it closely, unsure where to chop it first.

I looked over at Song, who was already on her third potato.

She looked at me and giggled. "Dont you know how to chop?"

"Umm..." I said, looking down. 

 

My parents never allowed me to work in the kitchen... I was a Princess! My food had always been prepared for me. 

"Well..." I continued. "My Mother and Father never allowed me near the kitchen... I guess I don't know how.."

Song smiled. "Don't worry, it's easy. Look, watch me! All you do is lay it on it's side..."

I mimicked her every move.

"...and cut off slices starting from this side of the potato until you reach the end! It's easy! Why don't you try?"

 

I did as she said, and started slicing the potato until i reached it's end. I smiled when i saw that i had done it correctly. "I did it!" I cheered.

"Congratulations!" Song clapped. 

 

After we finished chopping vegetables, Songs mother cooked everything. When dinner was finally ready, i sat beside Song at the table along with her mother.

"So, Zenna.." her mother asked, "you seems to be around Song's age. Are you traveling alone?"

 

"Oh. Well, yes, at the moment i am. You see, my friends and I were traveling all together, but I got seperated from the group by accident. We were on our way to Ba Sing Se, so i hope to find them there."

"Oh my!" Song gasped. "You're going to travel to Ba Sing Se all by yourself?"

"Of course not!" I smiled. "I have Yumao with me!"

"Still, child..." Songs mother said, "a journey so long is not safe for a young girl like yourself. How long have you been traveling alone?"

"About three weeks." I replied. "I know I may not look it, but I'm strong. Im capable of taking care of myself. As long as i keep my hope and continue to have faith, anything is possible."

Song and her mother smiled at me. We all were finished with our meal. I thanked Song and her mother for the dinner. 

Song lead me outside, where we talked on her porch.

 

"You know..." Song whispered. "What you said back there... about keeping hope and faith? I feel the same way. I have hope that the Avatar will end this war."

"Me too. " i nodded.

 

All was quiet for a while. Song and i looked over at Yumao, who was enjoying the night sky.

"I had a Ostrich Horse like Yumao."

"Why happened to him?" I asked curiously.

Song sighed. "A boy i had invited to have dinner with my mother and i stole it."

 

I gasped. How could anyone do such a thing to Song and her mother after the kindness they had shown him?

"Im so sorry, Song! I don't understand how anyone could do such a thing to your family... especially after such kindness and hospitality you had shown them!"

"I was hurt, of course. But, then i realized that this boy probably needed him more than i did... This war had hurt so many people... but him... He was very destroyed by this war. He had no hope left inside him..."

"When all else fails, hope is the one thing that can help you go on..."

"Yes. But this boy..." she sighed sadly. "When he took our horse, he probably thought that since our world was already such a terrible place, taking our horse would not make so much of a difference..."

"Song, after what happened with that boy, you still invited me into your home. Why? For all you knew, i could have been just like him. I can promise you I'm not... I truly appreciate everything you and your mother have done for me.. But why?"

"Just as you said, Zenna. I had to keep hope that you wouldn't be someone who would steal from my family. You needed help, so I helped you."

I hugged the girl. "You are a truly wonderful person, Song. You are a light during these dark times, and I wished there were more people like you."

 

She smiled, standing up. Reaching for my hand, she said," Thanks. But, i don't think you realize how much of a shining light you are, Zenna. Come along.." she said, lifting me up. 

"To where?" I asked.

"Inside, of course. You can't possibly sleep outside tonight. You can spend the night here, then be off on your journey tomorrow!"

 

This time, i didn't protest. Song was right, as long as people needed help, she would be there to help them. I realized that this wonderful girl was doing her part to help end the war... she was the light that kept hope alive during these dark times.


	13. Defending

"Here's some food for you to take on your way." Song said as she handed me a container. "It should last you a couple of days until you find another town nearby. Good luck, Zenna."

 

I nodded. "Thankyou for all your help. Both of you." I smiled at Song and her mother.

"Oh, and Zenna.." Song's mother began, "Remember to stay hydrated. As you go further along, the weather becomes warmer and warmer. You'll be getting closer to the Si Wong Desert."

 

Nodding, I absorbed her advice. I pet Yumao's head. "Let's go boy."

 

I whipped his reins, and we were off.

 

"Goodbye!!" I called to them as Yumao cantered away.

 

Song and her mother were truly kind people. They did not have to help me at all, and yet they insisted to feed me and let me stay a night at their house. They did not have to. They did not even know I was a Princess... they had believed I was a simple traveler. And they still helped me. It was a wonderful feeling to know that I did not have to be someone special out here in the real world in order for people to show me kindness. It gave me more hope for this world.

 

 

Yumao and I traveled quite quickly together. Song's mother was right about one thing... there were no other villages around here. It would at least take us another day before we found real civilization again. Her mother was also right about something else... the weather was indeed warming up. My coat was resting on Yumao's saddle, and I sat upon it.

 

I didn't think that I'd be needing it for the time I was here.

 

As we trekked forward, I came to realize that there was not any rivers or creeks around us. Yumao would need to drink water soon.

 

Yumao and I stopped for a few minutes every now and again as the day passed.   
I looked into the sky. It was beginning to turn a lovely pink and orange. I decided that Yumao and I would stop for the rest of the night, and begin our journey again in the morning. Tugging on his reins, I pulled him to a stop. There were enough trees around us to keep us safe and hidden by anyone who might cause trouble.

 

When my feet touched the dirt ground, I grabbed my water pouch. I took a few sips, and let Yumao have some as well. I found a comfortable looking tree that had a few branches poking out. I tied Yumao's reins around them, making sure he could not run away during the night. I slid down onto the ground and ate some of the food Song gave to me. When I finished eating, I lit a fire. The sun was beginning to set, and I was mesmerized by the sky as it slowly melted from orange to dark blue, to black. The moon glowed white. I looked into the stars and tried to make shapes out of them. I wondered what Aang, Katara, and Sokka were doing. Were they already in Ba Sing Se? Or perhaps, like me, they were someplace else, journeying through the warm night, hoping to reach the Great City soon. I could not wait to see them.

 

Flicking my hand, I sent a whoosh of wind to the fire, putting the golden and scarlett flames out. The dark smoke rose to the air. I watched it fly into the night sky, and my eyes slowly closed. Beside me, Yumao finally lay on the ground, and I leaned towards him, using the beast as a pillow. I thought about seeing my friends again. I thought about finally seeing Ba Sing Se for the first time. I thought about how I would feel when I finally tried some of its tea. I smiled to myself, and the darkness of sleep rushed over me.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, I was abruptly awoken by the back of my head hitting the dirt ground. I squinted as my eyes opened, not used to the bright morning sun. I had been sleeping on Yumao all night, but was pushed off as soon as he stood up. I supposed he must be eager to start off the day. I brushed the dirt off of me as I rose. I fed Yumao some feed, drank some water, mounted him, and was off.

 

It was still the morning, but I could feel the air around me slowly becoming warmer. I was not use to such warm weather, and missed my North Pole temperatures. I drank more water as I rode. The trees were also seeming to disappear.

 

The landscape became less green and lively, and more yellow and tan, witch much dirt and tall light grass. The lack of trees, and therefore shade, allowed the sun to beat down hard on my fair skin. I never had to worry about the heat before, and I feared my skin would burn. I had to find a town soon and perhaps buy a hat that could protect me from the sun. For now, though, I used my coat to shield my skin, as it lay on the top of my head.

 

Yumao did not seem to need a break, so we continued moving for a few hours. When I finally caught sight of a town, my heart leaped with joy. We rode into town quietly, and I could feel the eyes of many people on me. I kept my head straight, and focused on the little shop ahead of me. I noticed that this small village was a lot dirtier than Song's had been. There was really no trees around here, and it was much more hot. There was dirt everywhere, and tall grasses.

 

I continued to the shop in the distance, when my thoughts were interrupted by a small, but confident voice. "Hi! What's your name? Are you lost? You look kinda lost!"

I turned my head to my right, where I saw a small, young boy. His brown, spikey hair flew around freely at the top of his head. He had big, brown eyes, and a bigger smile to match. He wore dirty green clothes, and no shoes. I also noted that he talked quite a bit.

 

"Woah!" I laughed. "Slow down. You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

 

He grinned, nodding at me. "Kinda! I don't really see a lot of travelers that come around that look as clean as you do!"

With that, I had to laugh even more. "You're funny. What's your name?" I asked him, pulling the reins and stopping.

He grinned. "Nuh-uh! I asked you first!"

"Hmmm, I guess you did. My name is Zenna. I think you also asked if I was lost?"

"I did! You look kinda lost! Are you traveling alone? Where'd you come from?"

"Woah, woah woah! One at a time!" I smiled. "I'm not lost. And no, I'm not traveling alone... I have Yumao here to keep me company, don't I boy?" I said, petting Yumao's head. "And I don't believe it really matters where I came from. All that is important is that I get where I am supposed to be going..." my mind wandered off. "...and a hat to shade me from the sun..."

 

"A hat! I can get you a hat at my house!"

"Oh, no! That's fine! I was just going to buy one over there at that shop!"

"Where, from that guy?" he motioned to the man at the shop. "You don't wanna buy from him! He'll charge you more than he needs to!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Stick with me, Zenna, and you'll be okay!"

"Well.."

"Yay! Come on, I don't live too far from here."

 

The boy grabbed Yumao's reins, and pulled us along.

"Hey," I said, " you never told me what your name was."

"Oh" he smiled widely, showing of a few newly lost teeth. "I'm Lee!"

"Nice to meet you, Lee! Hey, why don't you come up here and ride Yumao with me to your house. There's no need for you to walk all the way there when we could both ride!"

"Hey, thanks, Zenna!"

 

I helped him up on Yumao, and he sat in front of me. I smiled, getting an idea. "Hey Lee? Do you like to travel fast?"

"Definitely FAST!" Lee laughed.

"Alright then... Hold on!" I whipped Yumao's reins, kicking him lightly on his side to signal him to go faster.

Lee directed me to which way his house was. The young boy enjoyed the quick speed we ran at, and laughed with joy.

"You're just like my brother, you know!" he told me when we started to slow.

"Really? What is he like?"

"He loves to have fun!Sometimes, he takes me out on rides, just like this one. Ever since he got back from the war, we've been spending a lot of time together."

"He was out fighting in the war?"

"Yeah... but my dad got news that his battalion was captured, so he went to gofind Sensu... that's my brother. It turns out the thug that told my dad that Sensu's battalion was captured, was lying. My dad brought Sensu home anyways."

"It must be have been a relief to have your brother home." I smiled.

"Yeah. He's my best friend! How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I'm nine! Sensu's eighteen... that's why he had to go fight in the war. He look! There's my house."

 

I looked to where Lee was pointing and I saw a large ranch house. As we approached the house, the pigs that were fenced around us oinked loudly. There had to have been at least a hundred of them! Yumao squawked at the sheep pigs and cow pigs.

 

Lee called out to the house. "Mom! Dad!"

A woman in a light brown smock, who wore her dark brown hair in a bun, came out to greet us. "Lee! Oh, hello!" she smiled when she saw me. "Who's this?"

"Mom this is Zenna! She gave me a ride home!"

"Welcome, Zenna." she smiled. "My name is Sela. My husband, Gansu, is out back working on the farmhouse."

"Mom, I'm gonna show Zenna around the farm!"

"Of course. After, you can both come in for dinner."

I looked up at the kind woman. "Oh, that's-"

 

She shook her head, smiling. "We won't tale no for an answer. You did Lee a favor by bringing him home. It's the least we can do."

"Okay," I smiled, nodding. There was no use trying to argue.

 

Lee had jumped off of Yumao, and I followed.

Before he took me on a tour, someone walked out of Lee's house. I looked up at the dark, shaggy haired buy. He wore a dark green outfit, much like Lee's. He also did not wear any shoes. He was strongly built, and had a warm smile that matched his eyes, which were green. He looked too young to be Lee's father, so I concluded it must have been his older brother, Sensu.

 

"Well, now," the boy smiled, leaning against the wooden wall."Who's this?"

"Sensu! This is-" Lee began quickly.

"Awwwe, come on little brother." Sensu smiled, as he made his way over to us. "Let the pretty girl speak for herself."

I blushed slightly at his words. "My name is Zenna. Lee and I met over at the marketplace." I patted Lee's head. "He was just about to give me a tour of your farm."

"Was he now?" he smirked playfully, crossing his muscly arms.

"Yeah! I was! Wanna come along, Sensu?" the little boy asked hopefully.

Sensu smiled. "Sure. Come on, Zenna." Sensu extended his arm out towards me.   
I looked at him for moment, and I grabbed it, looping my arm around his. I felt my cheeks warm when we touched. Only because I had never had so much contact with a boy before. Lee ran ahead of us, tying Yumao to a post, and feeding him some food and water, before running back towards us.

 

The two brothers lead me out back, pointing out the different animals they had, and what kind of things needed to be done around the farm to make sure it ran smoothly. Lee was up ahead, chasing a pig chicken around in circles. The little boy laughed in delight, and I could not help but giggle at his happiness. He reminded me of Aang.

 

"Lee is quite a handful." I smiled.

"Yeah, but he's a great kid. Sure he talks too much, and wakes you up by pouncing on you while you're still asleep in the morning..." Sensu chuckled. "...but he's my best friend. I wouldn't have him any other way." 

 

I could tell by the warm, gentle look Sensu had on his face as he watched his little brother, that he was telling the truth. It made me think back to when Yue and I were younger, and how we did everything together.

"I know what you mean..." I agreed with him, quietly.

"You have a younger brother?"

"No... An older sister. We did everything together. When we were younger, we were conjoined at the hip... You had to pull us just to get us away from each other!" I smiled sadly at the memory.

 

"She didn't come along with you?"

 

I shook my head, feeling the sadness flow through me. "She... um... she died some time ago."

 

I felt Sensu tense beside me. "Oh, Zenna... Im so sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"No," I smiled up at him."It's alright. Everything happens for a reason. Even though i can't see her, I know she's still with me, protecting me, just like she did all those years. Whenever I start to miss her, I just look up into the sky. And I know she's there..."

 

I looked up at Sensu. I did not want him to feel bad. He did not hurt my feelings. In fact, it made me feel better knowing i could share how I felt with someone else.

 

He smiled at me with his warm, green eyes. He did not say anything at first. He just looked at me. In my mind, i began to feel self concious. What was he thinking about, now?

Finally, after what felt like hours, he spoke up. "Thats a beautiful way of looking at it. You know, when i was out at war, i found myself missing my family so much. I'd look up into the sky, especially the moon, and i wondered if my family was soon rhe same thing. It made me feel like they were with me, because we were both looking up at the moon. Even though i couldn't see them, and they couldn't see me, we all carried each others love in our hearts."

 

"Wow..." i breathed. I did not understand why, but i felt such a connection with Sensu after he told me this. It was not the feeling of love, but rather the feeling of understanding. Both of us understood the feeling of missing someone you loved. Sensu was such a wonderful, passionate boy. I could see why he would fight in the war... His love and passion to protect his family told him its what he had to do.

 

Before either of us could say anything, Sela called us in for dinner. I looked around us, noticing Lee was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your brother?" I wondered.

"Huh, he must've already run off inside. I didn't notice.

"Neither did I..."

"Well," he smiled, "Lets go eat. I bet you're hungry!"

I laughed, and followed him inside.

 

I did not realize our arms were still looped together until Lee pointed it out loudly. "Hey! Is she your girlfriend, now or what Sensu? Are you guys gonna get married? Oh! If you do, can I-"

"Lee!" his mother shushed him, smiling.

"Oops. Sorry..." he said, zipping his mouth closed.

 

I blushed, and released my arm from Sensu's. I washed up, and Lee tugged me a long to sit by him.

 

His father, who looked much like Sensu, smiled when he saw me. "You must be Zenna!"

"Yes," I nodded politely.

"It's so nice to have you. We hardly have guests!"

"Thank you all for having me."

 

Everyone sat down to eat. I sat beside Lee and his mother , while Sensu and his father, who's name was Gansu, sat across from us. I noticed now and again that Sensu would look up at me. Did I have something on my face?

 

"So, Zenna.." Sela asked me, "where are you headed?"

"Well, I'm going to meet my friends in Ba Sing Se. We were all headed on our way there, but i was departed from the group along the way..." I lied.

 

Sensu looked worried. "All by yourself?"

"I've been fine being by myself this long. What's few more weeks?" 

No one said anything. I decided to change the subject away from me. "So, Lee mentioned earlier that he sees lots of travelers come through here. Do you ever talk to any of them?"

 

When I asked the question, i thought it was harmless enough. But, the family's faces changed from warm and welcoming, to grim.

"Is something wrong ?" I asked concerned.

Gansu spoke up. "Lee befriended a weary traveler once, just like yourself."

"Yeah, he stood up for me against some of these thugs that used to hang around here."

Gansu continued. "We invited him into our home, fed him, and let him rest for the night. We didn't realize who he really was..."

"Who was he?" I wondered curiously. The family made him sound so mysterious. I had to know more.

Sela spoke up. "The next day the man left. Gansu wasnt home anymore, as he left to bring Sensu home. It was just Lee and I. Later in the day, the thugs took Lee away for standing up to them. I found the traveler and begged him to help me get Lee back."

"He fought the thugs away!!" Lee added.

"Yes. He had been fighting them with swords... until he was knocked almost unconsciously to the ground..."

"Then what happened??" I asked, my eyes growing wide with anticipation.

Sela looked grim. "Then... he firebended."

"Firebended?"

She nodded. "He claimed he was the crown prince of the Firenation!"

 

I froze. Could it have really been Zuko? Could he have actually been here with this family?

"Was it really him? What did he look like?" I pressed.

Lee spoke up. "He had a huge scar on his eye! Short dark hair and pale skin... kinda like yours. You're much prettier though" Lee smiled at the last part.

 

I could not believe it. It really had been Prince Zuko. What were the chances that he and I would meet the same family on our travels. I wondered where he had been going...

Sela spoke up. "I don't know of it was really the Prince. He was a firebender. Thats all that mattered. We made him leave town immediately."

"Why would you do such a thing to him? Did he not save your lives from the thugs?"

"Zenna " spoke Sela. "Does it really matter? The Firenation destroyed our homes! They've killed so many of our people! They took Sensu from us. The Firenation is our enemy. They are all evil."

"Sela, i know the Firenation has hurt you. It's hurt me, to..." I whispered. "They took my sister from me... But not all from the Firenation are evil. The boy, whether he was the Prince or not, helped your family... He helped the town..."

 

I knew Zuko was not all bad. There was good inside of him. It was strange... I never met the boy before, but i felt so strongly a need to defend him. He did save this town from thugs! He did not deserve to be punished for the faults of his ancestors.

 

"Zenna!" Sensu called quickly. "Come with me. I'll show you where you'll be staying tonight." 

I nodded. Sensu was obviously trying to help me out of conversation. I stood, bowed, and thanked Sela and Gansu for dinner.

 

Outside, the warm air was now cool and fresh. I followed Sensu, listening to out feet crunch as we stepped onto the dirt. "Thankyou..." I said.

"For what?" he wondered. 

"For saving me back there. I think if i had stayed any longer, your parents my throw me out for defending a firebender..." I laughed nervously.

"Nonsense! They like you, you know. "he smiled. "They wouldn't do such a thing."

"Im sorry if i offended them, and even you back there. It's just... I can't stand to see or even hear about someone receiving hate for something they did not do. That boy... I mean, I wasn't here when it happened, but by everything your family said about him, he really seemed like a good person. He helped bring your brother back home to your mother... He saved the whole village from thugs... but in the end, he was ridiculed and forced out of town. He did not have to help anyone... but he did. He didn't deserve any of thy hate."

It was quiet for a while. I did not know if Sensu was too, angry at me for defending Zuko. He finally spoke up.

"You're a kind-hearted person, Zenna. Anyone else would have agreed that the firebender got what he deserved. But not you."

 

I shrugged.

 

I heard Sensu sigh. 

 

"We'll," he said, motioning to the barn. "Here is your luxurious room for the night. I'd offer you a room in the house, but we don't have an extras.You could stay in my room if you'd like, and i could sleep out here!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Of course not." He truly looked genuine.

"I'll be fine out here for one night, Sensu. I've slept on worse, BELIEVE me!" I laughed, recalling my slab of ice.

"We'll, if you insist... Here's a blanket." he said, handing me the soft brown cloth. 

I grabbed the blanket from him. "Thankyou."

He smiled at me. "I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded, smiling. "Goodnight, Sensu."

"Goodnight, Zenna." he nodded, shutting the barn door behind him.

 

 

 

I made myself comfortable on a pile of hay. The air was cool and fresh, so a blanket was not absolutely necessary for the night. I threw it over my body, anyways. 

 

It made my heart feel heavy to know that this village hated the Firenation so much. Even I, a princess of The Water Tribe, was not hateful against the nation that had started the war. Even when they attacked my home, i did not hate them. I could not find it in my heart to hate them. All i truly wanted was for our world and our Nations to be one again.

My mind wandered off to Zuko. I felt in the core of my body that the boy who had visited this town, the boy who saved it from menacing thugs, had truly been Zuko. I knew concluding that he was as evil as his Father and Grandfathers was not fair to him. He had proven that he was good. He was capable of being selfless. He deserved more than what anyone was giving him. My heart ached for him. I was not ashamed to defend him. He needed someone to defend him. He deserved that much. 

If only i could talk to him in person... I wondered if he knew he was capable of good... If i ever met him, I promised to myself that I would tell him so.

 

I closed my eyes, imagining what he would have been like when he fought the thugs. I saw images of Zuko fighting swiftly and gracefully. I could imagine the energy as he Firebended against them. And then a question appeared in my mind... How had he felt when the town forced him away?

I did not want to imagine that feeling. He did not deserve to feel so hated.

 

Zuko deserved more.


	14. Sensu

I had not originally intended to, but i stayed with Lee and Sensu's family for two days. Though we did not see eye to eye about the firenation, they were all so very kind to me. Sela even allowed me to wash my clothes. Today, i wore a light green smock that belonged to her, as I waited for my clothes to dry.

 

Though everyone was kind to me, much of the reason why i stayed was because of Sensu. He was quite easy to talk to, and i found myself growing more and more comfortable with him. I enjoyed his company, and i could see he enjoyed mine.

 

I knew that I had to leave soon. I've already stayed long enough, much longer than I should have.

 

I walked alongside the fences that housed the different breeds of pigs. I lifted a handful of feed, and tossed it into the pens I passed. The pigs oinked at me.

 

I'll leave later today. I thought to myself.  
I'll finish feeding the pigs, then I'll be on my way. I've stayed long enough. It's time for me to go.

I threw the last bit of feed into the last pen. I dusted my hands off, letting the little bits of feed fall off of my hands. I needed to change back into my usual clothes, so I walked back behind the house to check if they had finished drying. My clothes were hanging up on a clothes line. When I reached up to touch them, they were indeed dry. I grabbed them off. I would change inside.

 

I walked back into the house. I found Sela, who was fixing lunch for the boys and I.

"Hello, Sela."

She smiled when she saw me. "Zenna! I hope you're hungry. I should be finished with lunch soon."

"Oh." I had not planned on staying for lunch. I needed to start traveling as soon as possible. "That's very kind, but I was planning on leaving for the road. I am already behind schedual."

 

She looked at me, her smile turning to a slight frown. "Oh... I didn't know you'd be leaving so soon. Perhaps you could stay for one more day?" she smiled hopefully.

"Really, if I could, I would. Your family has been nothing but kind to me. But I have already stayed longer than I planned. I really must be going, or I'll never find my friends."

 

She nodded sadly. "Alright. But you can't leave on an empty stomach. I'll pack your lunch for you. How's that sound?"

I smiled at her kindness. "It sounds wonderful. Thank you, Sela. I'm going out front to warm Yumao up before we go. I'll return in a short while."

 

I exited out of the kitchen, and walked through the front door. Yumao was tied on a post just outside the porch."Hi, boy." I greeted him with a pet on his head. "We are going to be heading off soon. Why don't we warm you up a little before we do?"

I mounted him, and hopped on his back. I whipped his reins, and he cantered off. I did not wish to tire him out too much before we really left for our journey, so we walked along outside the ranch slowly.

 

"Zenna!!" I heard a voice call for me. I looked back. Sensu was galloping on his ostrich horse towards me.

 

"Hi Sensu," I smiled when the boy galloped beside me.

"Is it true?" he asked me urgently.

"Is what true?"

"What my mother said. About you leaving?"

"Oh." I said, looking down. "Well, yes. It is."

"But... why? Don't you like it here?"

 

I lifted my head to look up at Sensu. When I saw his brown eyes, I saw they were full of sadness.

"Of course I like it here, Sensu." I promised. "That's the problem. I have stayed longer than I should have. I should have left two days ago... But your family is just so kind... It's nice having people who care about you."

 

We continued riding off.

 

Sensu spoke up. "So, you stayed because you like my family?"

"Yes. You are all wonderful people." I smiled.

It was Sensu now, who looked down for a moment. He looked back up at me. "Is that the only reason why you stayed?"

 

I did not understand. What did he mean by that? Did he think I was only using his family for food and shelter? That certainly was not the case. I stayed, well... because I liked having Sensu to talk to...

"I guess it wasn't," I confessed. "I stayed so long... well... because of you. You are so full of life. You're compassionate, and easy to talk to. I have not really had anyone to talk to since my sister passed... I like talking to you..."

 

Sensu smiled warmly at me. I hoped he would believe me. Everything I had told him was true. I enjoyed his company. He made me happier. He was, in a way, one of the first real friends I had. But, I had to go fins my other friends. We had a world to save, after all.

 

 

Sensu continued to smiled at me. His eyes became fierce. "Don't go."

 

I froze, shocked at his words. "What?" I breathed.

 

"Don't go, Zenna. Please." he begged.

 

"I don't understand. Why-"

 

"Zenna... it's so easy to talk to you. You're the one person who I feel understands me. I think I've told you everything there is to know about me." he laughed. "I've never been able to do that with anyone before. But you... it's easy when I'm around you. You can't go now. Please."

 

 

I could not believe what I heard. Sensu was practically begging me to stay here with him. I opened my mouth to speak, but it was difficult for any words to come out. "I-I.." I stuttered. "M-my friends... I have to meet them in Ba Sing Se...!"

 

"You don't have to go!" He pasued for a moment. He looked down, then back up at me. When our eyes met this time, I sensed he had something on his mind he was deliberating on whether or not to say it. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke up. "You're sixteen, right?" he said slowly.

 

I nodded my head, not understanding where he was going with this information.

He continued. "We could get married, Zenna!"

"What?!" I cried, shocked.

"Think about it, Zenna, please? You're going to Ba Sing Se to have a better life? I get that. But if you stayed here, with me, I could give you that better life. We could get married. My family loves you so much, already, Zenna."

 

Sensu, the boy I had known for 3 days... this sweet and compassionate boy wanted to marry me? I did not know what to say. I could not marry him. He was my friend... he truly was a friend... but I did not love him. I had never intended to fall in love with someone while I journeyed to Ba Sing Se. I had a duty, and that was to find Aang and the others and save this world from war. THAT was what was important. I could not let a boy, though he was caring, stop me from fulfilling my destiny.

 

"Im sorry, Sensu, but i have to go. This is not just about creating a better life for myself I'm Ba Sing Se... It is much more than that. I need to find my friends."

"Then just stay for one more night. Sleep on it."

I smiled at him. "I can't. I have to go. Sensu, i meant everything i said about you. Im sure Yiu meant everything about me, too... But just because we understand each other... does not mean we have to be married. We have our whole lives to figure out who we're meant to be with. I have to go."

He continued to look at me, sadness filling his eyes. He nodded. "Okay... but I wish you wouldn't."

 

 

 

 

 

This time, i was ontop of Yumao, preparing to leave. I wore the same green, Earth Kingdom clothes Sela gave me. She said i should keep them for the fact that they'd keep me cooler than the clothes i already owned. I had thanked her for the clothes, and for the hat that now protected me from the beating sun. Lee, Sela, and Gansu had already wished me goodbye and good luck. Sensu now stood beside. We were alone.

 

"It's just going to get hotter the more South you go. Remeber to drink plenty of water." He reminded me for the hundreth time.

"I will. I promise." I nodded. "Thank you. For everything. Im going to miss you." I smiled. 

 

It was true. I really was going o miss Sensu.

"I guess I can't convince you to stay, can I?" he smiled sadly.

"No..." I shook my head.

He sighed. "I tried. Will I ever see you again?" he asked hopefully. 

 

I extended my arm, grabbing his hand in mine. "I hope so."

 

He gave me a light squeeze, looked into my eyes, then go. "Goodbye, Zenna." 

 

"Bye." I whispered, smiling. Taking my gaze away from my friend, and whipped Yumao's. 

 

 

The small, but homely ranch, whizzed passed me in a blur. The pigs pinked away at me, saying their goodbyes. I really did hope i would see Sensu again. The more I thought bout what he said to me, the more i realized he probably liked me more than I had known earlier. He wanted to marry me... A warm feeling grew in my chest. One thing i wanted in life, was to know what it would be like to have someone love me for me, and not because I was a princess. Sensu had been the one to show me what that feeling felt like. I never believed I would actually know the feeling. He had cared for me when I was just a regular girl.

 

I smiled to myself. Maybe one day we would see eachother again. After i helped save the world, of course.

 

"No more distractions. I can't get attached to a family, again." I sighed to myself, "Maybe making friends while on a journey was a bad idea, Yumao. I need to stick to just us from now on." 

From under me, Yumao grumbled.

“I know you liked it there! Plenty of animals for you to talk to… You probably feel like me… I get lonely when I don’t have people to talk to. You must get tired of me talking… But if we stay with anybody else, we’ll never find the others in time. I need to get to them before they leave Ba Sing Se… or all of this will be for nothing!”

As we roamed forward, I looked around the scenery. Sensu was right… it was getting hotter. In my head, I thanked Sela again for giving me these clothes. If I was dressed in my water tribe attire, I fear I would not be able to survive this temperature..

I wonder how I looked to anyone I passed by. Did I look like someone from the earth kingdom? I wanted to blend in with the people around me. It was not necessary for my Father to know where I was.

My father… How was he? Was he worried? What was I thinking? Of course he was worried! He lost his eldest daughter , and his only daughter ran away ! How could I have done this to him?

“Zenna.. stop!”. I shook my head. “Father is strong. He can handle this.”

I nodded to myself. Yes. He could handle my absence. Afterall, I had inherited his determination and strongwill. Besides, it would not be forever. I would find my friends. They must already have a plan of action. I knew Sokka would not allow the group to not have a plan. I longed to know what it was. How would I fit into it? SurelyI would not be a nuisance… would I?

I thought for a moment. No, I could not be. Aang himself said I would be a huge help. With Katara and my mastery waterbending, and Aang being the Avatar and what not, we were practically unstoppable. It did not hurt to know I had the ability to bend fire, air, and earth now, either. Yet, those elemts would most likely be of no help… I barely knew how to control them!

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I realized Yumao was slowing down.

“Are you tired, boy?”

I got no response, but I assumed he must have been. It was getting hotter and hotter out.

“We’ll rest for a while, and then start up again when it starts to cool down.”

There was not many trees out, but when I lay eyes on a single palm tree out, I jumped off of Yumao and lead him toward it. He practically threw himself on the floor, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. I wanted to do the same, but I was afraid to rest out here. There could be bandits.. or strange and dangerous animals. I’d sit down and rest, but I could not sleep.

I sat down beside Yumao, and lay my head on his side. Raising my hand, I fanned myself. How could anyone live out in this weather?  
When I looked around, and saw nothing but sand and the sky, I realized that hardly anyone lived out here. I reached for my pouch, and raised it towards my mouth, letting the cool water run down my throat.

I scanned the area some more. Nothing was around us. I supposed it would not hurt to shut my eyes for a while…

I let the blackness overcome me. I rested. I do not know how long I rested for, until I heard a noise. My eyes flicked open. The brightness stung, but I ignored it. I whipped my head side to side, trying to find what had made the noise. I cocked my head, listening.

It was distant, but I could hear it. Something was crawling through the sand.

No… the closer it got, the more it sounded like something was… slithering… through the sand…  
I looked straight into the distance, and my eyes glued on the creature. It was long. It was almost the color of the golden sand, and it would have camoflauged completely if not for its bright red eyes. Red eyes… that were glued on Yumao and I.

I shot straight up.  
“Yumao!! Yumao!! Get up!! Get up!!!” I shook him crazily. The ostrich horse squawked angrily at me.

I pointed to where the beast that was now after us slithered in the grass. When Yumao screeched, I knew he had seen it. I jumped quickly on his back, kicked him in the side, and we ran off. Never had Yumao ran so fast. I looked behind us, and realized the beast that was chasing us slithered quickly into the sand now. It grew closer to us. It had the body of a snake, quick and agile, with the tail and face of a lizard.  
“Faster, Yumao! Yiu must run faster!!”

The lizard snake was quickly coming for us. Any closer, and Yumao and I would become a meal. I had to do something! I could not waterbend though!! There was no water around us!!

My heartbeat pounded crazily in my chest. I could feel and hear it loudly. What was I going to do??  
Without thinking, I whipped my hand out at the snake. A gust of wind whooshed toward it, sending the beast tumbling back. It had worked!

I smiled, sighing to myself. Before I could turn back to the front, the snake jumped from out of the sand. It’s eyes glowed more red, and a pair of white fangs shot out from its mouth. It was definitely angry now!

I did not yet know how to airbend, so I did whatever I could to push the beast back. Manuvering my hands, I twirled my wrists in circles, and pushed a gust of spinning, whirlwind air. Quickly, the snake begin to fly off the ground. It spun in a tornado of air and sand, and was carried far away from Yumao and I.

This time, I kept my eyes on the creature, making sure it had actually been defeated.  
Yes. It was gone for good this time.

The breathe I had been holding whooshed out of me in a sigh of relief. Yumao continued to gallop quickly. I pulled on his reins, signaling to slow down.

“It’s okay boy,” I soother him by patting his head. “We’re okay. It’s gone now. Far away.”

My heartbeat began to slow down, too. If Father had seen me just now, what would he think? I wished he could have witness what I did. Perhaps then he would not believe I was so helpless…

 

 

 

I planned to stop for the night and rest, but Yumao would not allow us to stop. He must have been afraid that the lizard snake would return, and he kept walking forward. The sun had set long, long ago, and it was pitch black outside. The only light we had now, was the light from the moon and stars, and the torch I lit myself.

I was extremely tired. It had been a long day, and I wanted nothing more than to sleep. I fought against my eyes to stay open. Yumao was wide awake.

Though the night was cool, I splashed water on my face to keep me awake. I shook my pouch. There was hardly any water left. I would have to find water somewhere soon. While Yumao trekked forward, I pulled my map out from my pocket. I moved my finger along the trails on the map, figuring out my coordinat.es. Based on the map, there was not any watering holes nearby, Yumao and I would have to keep walking until we found a plant of some sort I could bend the water out of.

There was hardly any life out here. Who knew when a plant would show itself to us?


	15. The Tavern

Two whole days have passed since the lizard snake attack. Though Yumao and I had been running out of water, we were fortunate enough to find a trail of trees that provided us with the water we needed to continue on.

 

I felt as if I was becoming more accustomed to the weather. The heat did not bother me so much anymore. Either that, or it was starting to cool down. It must have been. We were once again traveling under the cool shade of trees. The cacti also provided us with fresh water, and the pink flowers that grew on the cacti were very beautiful. I plucked a delicate blossom off. After admiring its beauty, I smiled to myself, and set it behind my ear.

 

As I traveled through the desert-like weather, my eyes stopped when I saw something in the distance. I wondered to myself if I was seeing a mirage, but as Yumao and I trotted closer, I saw that it was indeed a handful of buildings of some sort. The closer I grew to the buildings, I realized they were a sand and rock-like buldges that grew out from the ground. Fixating my eyes on the people around me, I saw many of them were coming in and out of a specific tavern. It must have been cool in there. Maybe I could find a drink to have, and get help finding Ba Sing Se.

 

I jumped off Yumao's back, and lead him forward to the tavern. I studied the area around me. To my left, there was a wooden stand with palm leave above it, creating a shade to better see the posters that were stuck on it. I read them over.

 

The posters were wanted posters! I immediately saw a portrait of Aang holding his staff. Under that, I saw another poster with a man wearing a light blue mask, with white decorations on it. He was called "The Blue Spirit". As I scanned the other posters, I froze when I saw a picture of Prince Zuko. Above his portrait was an older man. As I studied his face, he looked familiar. His greying beard and topknot made me realize that it was the same man I had encountered the night the Fire Nation attacked my home. He was indeed, the man who helped my sister fufill her destiny as the Moon Spirit.

 

As I read through the descriptions of the posters, my mind concluded that all these people were wanted men of the Fire Nation. Zuko, and the man he traveled with who was named General Iroh, were fugitives of the Fire Nation.

 

 

My mind clicked.

 

 

That is why Zuko had been the boy who stayed with Lee and Sensu's family. He was on the run, hiding from the Fire Nation. But, where was he going?

 

 

 

I tore my eyes away from the posters, and continued to lead Yumao toward the tavern. I tied him to a post outside that was beside a watering troff. Pulling his feed off of his back, I fed him.

 

I made my way toward the tavern, pulled my hat off of my head, and pushed the hanging clothes that served as the door for the stone building.

 

The moment I stepped inside the building, an overwhelming rush of coolness blew around me.

 

These rock buildings were excellent at trapping to cold air inside, and keeping the hot, desert air out.

Scanning the inside of the tavern, I found a man working behind a counter, serving another man a cup of something. I walked toward the counter, and sat down.

 

 

 

The scruffy-looking man who worked behind the counter, eyed me suspiciously. I did not believe I looked like someone who would start trouble. To reassure him I was just a simple, weary traveler, I gave him a small, but genuine smile.

 

His face remained emotionless.

 

I dropped my smile, and sighed.

 

 

The scruffy man opened his mouth to speak to me. "What do you want?"

 

His lack of manners took me by surprise. So far, everyone person I met on my journey had been kind to me. This was a first.

"Oh... well... What is your most refreshing drink here?"

 

"We have lots, but I think you'd like the Mango one the best. Wanna give it a try?"

 

"Sure!" I smiled.

 

The man grabbed two bright orange and red mangos, and a cup. I saw no knives around him, and I expected him to grab one to prepare the fruit. When he did not, I grew confused. How was he going to cut the mangos?

 

 

Before anything else, I heard the slicing sound of the two swords rubbing against each other. The man held the shining swords above his head.

 

My heart raced, and I grew panicked.

He was going to attack me!

 

 

Without thinking, I jumped off of my seat, and reflexively was poised in my stance to waterbend against the man.

 

 

He began laughing at me.

 

Holding my position, I looked at him confused.

 

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded.

 

"B-because!!" he gasped in between laughs. "Y-youre.. AHAHAHA!"  
He waited a few moments. Though he still laughed, he was now much calmer. "You aren't from around here, are you little girl?"

 

I stepped out of my stance, and crossed my arms. "I am not a little girl. And how would you expect me to act? You swung out a pair of swords at me!"

 

"Sit back down, and I will show you what I was going to do."

 

Slowly, I did as he said. Again, he pulled the swords out from behind him. Above his head, the man did all sorts of tricks. He then proceeded to chop the mangos up faster than I had ever thought possible.

 

I found myself smiling, without even realizing it.

 

He did one more trick by picking up the mangos, and filling the cup with their yellow juice. He slid the cup towards me, nodding for me to try it.

 

I picked I up, and brought it to my lips.

 

The cool, crisp sweetness was delicious. The nectar stung the bottom of my jaw.

 

 

"It's delicious," I smiled to the man.

He nodded approvingly to me. "That's what everyone usually says."

 

I continued to take some sips.

 

The man proceeded to converse with me. "Let me ask you something. You look awfully young to travel by yourself. Where are you headed?"

 

 

 

This was perfect! I needed to ask someone for directions to Ba Sing Se...

 

I cleared my throat. "I've heard that a lot. It does not matter. I've been traveling to get to Ba Sing Se. Do you know which direction I would need to travel to get there the fastest? It is a bit urgent..."

 

He studied me. "Like I said, you aren't from around here, are you?"

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"You're pretty mannered, and you talk like you're having a conversation with a person of high class. Definitely not from around here."

 

 

I waited a moment. "It does not matter where I'm from. Look-" I said, leaning closer to him, "I'm trying to get to Ba Sing Se. Can you help me, or not?"

 

 

 

 

I would not usually be so defensive with others, but I felt it was necessary with this man. He probably did not take me seriously, unless I toughened up.

 

He smirked at me. "Ok, Girly, you wanna get to Ba Sing Se? You need to get to Full Moon Bay, hop on a ferry, and you'll get to the city in 'bout a day."

 

"Full Moon Bay?"

 

"Yep. It's just South of Ba Sing Se. The cove is pretty secluded... hidden away from the Fire Nation. Refugees take that route instead of The Serpent's Pass.. That one's a much more dangerous way to go, but it'll get you there, either way."

 

"A ferry ride...." I looked up at him. "Do I need any documents to get me a ticket?"

 

He nodded. "You'll need to get a passport."

 

I froze. A passport? I did not have one of those... Living in the Northern Water Tribe my whole life, a passport was never needed. What was I going to do?

 

 

The nameless man sensed my distress, and spoke up. "If it's a passport you need, we here, can get you one."

 

I looked up at him. I did not believe that this man, or anyone here for that matter, was certified to issue out authentic passports. He must have been hinting at the fact he could make me a fake one, for a given price. I did not worry, because I had more than enough in the bag of gold coins I carried. I was worried that the passport would not get me through the walls of Ba Sing Se.

 

"Will this... 'passport' get me into Ba Sing Se? I'd hate to travel all the way, and be denied entrance."

 

"Don't worry!" he mused. "It will get you into the city. It of course, comes at a price."

 

I waited for him to name his price.

 

"5 gold coins."

 

 

I smirked.. I had more than enough. Keeping the bag in my pocket, I picked out 10 coins. I set my hand on the table, and slid the coins towards him.

 

I watched as his eyes grew wide when I moved my hand away from the coins. He probably had not expected that I would be carrying so much with me. I was, afterall, a "little girl" to him.

 

"Keep the extra for yourself... as a thanks, for all you help."

 

He nodded, speechless. "Y-your passport will be ready soon..."

 

 

 

 

After waiting for a few minutes, my passport was finally ready. I thanked the man again for the drink, and his help, and Yumao and I were off once again. This time though, we'd be the closest we'd ever be to Ba Sing Se. The man informed me that it took only a couple of hours to reach Full Moon Bay. It was still early in the day.

 

 

 

 

I smiled to myself as we rode off into the distance.

 

 

Tomorrow I'd be in Ba Sing Se.


	16. Full Moon Bay

After traveling for hours and hours, my heart began to feel heavy. I had taken the route that the man back at the tavern had told me to go, but I had yet to find anything that resembled an entrance to Full Moon Bay.

 

Mountains surrounded us, yet I did not know when I would find the post that lead to the ferries.  
Then, I heard something faintly in the distance. I listened more closely. I heard the sound of air whooshing, and boulders cracking. The sound echoed.

 

"What is that?" I wondered to myself. Tugging on Yumao's reins, I lead him toward the cracking sound I heard. Moving forward, we came toward a rocky mountain that stretched up to the sky. The cracking sound stopped, but I continued to walk in the direction, anyways.

 

When I saw a large stone cave up ahead on the inside of the mountain, I felt a sense of fluttering in my stomach. I walked through, anyways. Somehow, I felt that this was the way I needed to go.  
Inside, it was dark and cold. Yumao stirred nervously under me. I jumped off of him, and petted his head.

 

"Don't worry. I think this is the way we're supposed to go."

 

We continued inside the dark cave, and then I saw a light up ahead. There was a torch held by someone. The closer we walked to the person, I realized there were two more people inside.

 

 

They were all men. Based on their attire, I assumed they must have been guards of some sort. They wore what looked to be similar to armor, and helmets on their head.

 

The man holding the torch looked at me. "Hello, miss."

 

I smiled. "Hi... Is this... is this the way to get to Full Moon Bay?" I was unsure if I had gone the correct course, but I felt in the core of my body that I was very close to arriving in Ba Sing Se.

 

 

The man smiled at me, and nodded. "You must have traveled a long way."

 

"I have." I nodded, chuckling.

 

"Then it is my pleasure to inform you that you need no long to travel far."

 

He motioned his torch toward the two other men that stood in front of a huge stone wall.

 

"Welcome to Full Moon Bay."

 

 

 

My eyes grew wide, and I took in a deep breath when the stone wall separated. The two guards had bended the wall apart.

 

For a moment, I forgot how to walk.

 

When the men nodded at me, I proceeded to walk forward, tugging Yumao behind me.

 

 

When I stepped outside of the cave, and into what looked to be a station for the ferries, the stone wall closed behind me.

 

There was no going back now.

 

 

 

I absorbed everything around me.

 

Hundreds, if not thousands of people surrounded me. Men, women, children, and babies. Everywhere. Families sat on benches, on the floor, and I saw many tents stationed around.

 

So many peoples lives were uprooted because of the Fire Nation. All of these people were moving to Ba Sing Se for a better life.

 

And I would help them.

 

 

 

I looked around, trying to find a place where I could buy my ticket. My eyes stopped when I saw a line that was formed behind a tall counter. I walked toward it.

 

In front of me was a man and a woman. I tapped the woman's shoulder. She turned to look at me, and smiled.

 

"Excuse me," I said. "Is this where I receive me ticket for the ferry?"

 

I needed to know. I did not want to stand in the wrong line.

 

She smiled wider. "Yes. Though the line is long, it actually moves quite fast. Don't worry." She stuck out her hand towards me. I grabbed it, shaking hers.

 

"I'm Jun, and this is my husband, Yan."

 

I smiled at the young man beside her. "It is nice to meet you both. I'm Zenna."

 

Jun spoke up. "Isn't it exciting? Just think, tomorrow, we'll be in Ba Sing Se! Yan and I both have been dreaming about this moment for so long!"

 

"Me too." I agreed.

 

"When our village was attacked by The Fire Nation, Jun and I knew we had to find somewhere safe we could live." Yan said.

 

"My home was attacked too..." I told them. "It was a difficult choice I had to make, but in the end, I knew that leaving was the right decision."

 

Jun and Yan looked at me, as if they understood what I meant. They probably thought that my home had been destroyed, and leaving everything I loved was difficult for me. In truth, leaving behind my Father and my people had been difficult, but I knew that it was the right choice. Leaving them, and coming to Ba Sing Se where I would find my friends, would help everyone, in the end. We would end this war. Then I would return home, never having to worry about my family and my people being in danger.

 

 

 

 

In front of me, Jun and Yan had their tickets stamped. They left, turning towards me and waving goodbye. I waved back, realizing I was next in line.

 

I walked up toward the tall, stone counter. "Passport for ticket!" a dark haired, and wrinkled faced lady screeched at me.

I began to reach into my pocket. Before I could grab my passport, I heard a piercing yell. I looked back up at the lady, wondering what the problem was.

 

She pointed a menacing finger towards Yumao. "NO ANIMALS ON THE FERRY! IT COULD BE CARRYING A PEST, AND ONE SINGLE BUG COULD RUIN THE ENTIRE ECO-SYSTEM OF BA SING SE!!!!"

 

"Hey!" I protested annoyed, "Yumao has no pests on him!"

 

"Keeping your animal means NO FERRY!" She growled at me. "NEX-"

 

"Wait!" I exclaimed, putting up my hands in defense.

 

I had come so far! I was so close to finally arriving in Ba Sing Se. I could not go back home now! During this whole journey, I had not let anyone know who I truly was. But, I could not abandon Yumao.... and I had to get on the ferry. Perhaps, I could convince this woman to let me on with Yumao if she knew who I really was.

 

I stood on my tiptoes, leaning closer to the lady. From my boot, I pulled out a paper with my Royal Family Emblem. When I was packing to escape my palace, I had stuffed it away, just in case I needed it for something I important.  
This paper would prove I was a princess of the Northern Water Tribe.

 

As I leaned in, I motioned with my hand for her to come closer. She growled at me, but leaned in anyways. I slid my emblem before her. I saw her eyes go wide when she realized what it was... when she realized who I was.

 

"Oh my!" she gasped.

I began to whisper. "My name is Zenna. I am the Princess of The Northern Water Tribe, and it is essential that I arrive in Ba Sing Se immediately... without any trouble. I have traveled a long way from my home, and my Father, the Chief of our great nation, would be disappointed to learn that I could not enter the city."

 

"I... I am so sorry, Your Highness. I had no idea! Here!" she grabbed a ticket, her hand shaking, and stamped it. Handing it to me, she continued. "Please, forgive me."

 

Smiling, I grabbed my ticket. "And my royal equine?" I asked, exaggerating "royal".

 

"Oh! Of course you may bring him along! A steed of such high class would never carry any pests upon them. Please, enjoy your stay at Ba Sing Se, Your Majesty."

"Thankyou." I smiled. "Oh, and can we keep this to ourselves? No one is to know I am visiting Ba Sing Se. I am merely a refugee, understood?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Have a nice day!" I smiled. "Come along, Yumao."

 

 

I tugged Yumao along. I could not believe it. I was on my way to Ba Sing Se! I had to ride on the ferry for a few hours, of course... But I'd be in the city by tomorrow!

 

 

I followed other people who already had their tickets. They were making their way towards a flight of stairs.

 

 

As I made my way up the remaining steps, I saw before me, an array of benches. Many people were sitting down, gazing at the scene before us all. I took a seat for myself, and followed their eyes.

 

 

Before me, was the entire Full Moon Bay. I could not yet see the wall of Ba Sing Se. Everyone now, including me, were awaiting at the dock for the ferry to pick us up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When I heard the crashing sound of waves, I knew the ferry was pulling into dock.

 

Around me, I could feel a sense of excitement. The fluttering in my stomach started again. I stood up, tugging Yumao to follow me. People around me also stood up. We all walked toward where a guard stood.

 

 

I gazed up at the giant wooden ferry. The cool breeze it created as it sailed into dock, blew my hair around. I smiled to myself. This was truly happening!

 

 

It did not seem like a reality just yet. It had not yet sunken in that I was about to board a ferry that would take me to Ba Sing Se.... I was so close!!

 

 

I kept my eyes on the guard. He bended away the small gate that closed off the dock.

 

Looking at everyone around him, he said, "The ferry to Ba Sing Se is now ready."

 

 

 

 

Another wave of excitement washed over me as I lead myself and Yumao through the dock. When I set foot on the wooden ferry, another flutter of nerves and excitement flooded through me.

 

I heard the chatter of everyone around me. They, like me, could not wait to reach the great city.

 

Dazed, I walked past the crowd of people entering the boat. I looked around, trying to find a place to settle myself. I found an empty spot near the rear of the boat. Yumao followed me.

 

I leaned against the railing, resting my head on my hand. One day. Just one day, and I'd be in Ba Sing Se. Were Katara, Sokka, and Aang already inside the city? Had Aang mastered Earth Bending with Bumi, yet? I could not wait to see my friends again!

 

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the ferry began to rock. I looked out into the distance. Slowly, but surely, we were sailing away from the dock.

As the moments passed, the ferry picked up speed.

 

 

The dark water sloshed back and forth, shimmering slightly under the sun.

 

"This is it, Yumao." I whispered, petting his head.

 

 

 

 

One more day.


	17. Tomorrow

I watched, almost in a dream, as the sky melted away into a creamy orange and pink, to a dark blue and black night.

 

The voyage on the ferry had so far, gone along smoothly. I kept to myself the past hours I had been here.  
Crossed-legged, I sat alone on the wooden floor of the boat, Yumao to the left of me. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly beside me. I smiled at his innocent appearance. I was glad he was resting peacefully. He had done quite the amazing job at carrying himself and I all the way to Full Moon Bay. Never did he complain. He was a good companion to have, and he deserved to rest.

 

I looked back into the night, dreaming. When we'd arrive in the city, he'd not have to worry about traveling anywhere for a while. He would be able to rest all he wanted. I knew the city of Ba Sing Se was large, but I had learned that there was ways of travel by machinery. When I found a temporary place for Yumao and I to live, until I found my friends of course, Yumao would be able to stay at home. I would discover the Great City for myself.

 

 

Yes, I would discover it by myself. Alone.

 

 

Recently, I had pushed away the memories. It was so easy for me to be distracted this whole time. But now...

 

As I came closer to reaching Ba Sing Se, a flood of painful memories began to drown my mind.

 

I would be in Ba Sing Se. I would be able to explore the city... learn about it's culture... I would be able to experience everything it had to offer... It had always been a dream of mine. Except, I would be alone.

My dream had always been to explore this Great City with my best friend...

 

 

My sister.

 

 

A sad sigh escaped from my lips.

 

It had always been my dream to be alongside my sister, away from the Northern Water Tribe. Together, we would discover the world. Little did I know that my dream would never be how I truly wished. As I gazed up at the white stars that blanketed the dark night, my mind wandered to a conversation I had with my sister about being free one day...

 

 

 

"I was thinking, what it would be like... to be like that koala-otter. Out there, do you see?"

 

I smiled to myself now, recalling the first time I had seen Pengy.

 

"Yes, I see." Yue had sighed at me.

"It's free to make its own choices. To be who it wishes to be. It can swim as far away from here as it wants to! Imagine... Imagine what that would be like, Yue!"

I had looked into Yue's blue eyes, hoping she could see things they way I did.

 

"Zenna.." she sighed. "I do understand how you feel. Really, I do. But you and I both know that this dream you have to leave the palace walls is impossible. What, with this war going on... You are safest here, where you belong."

"Yes, I know. But Yue! I have this... this feeling... that this war may soon come to an end! There have been talks of the Avatar's return! When he saves us all, perhaps Father will finally let us see the world! You and I... together we can go wherever we wish! Oh! I've always wanted to visit Ba Sing Se!"

 

I stood up from my window and scurried off to my collection of scrolls. I found one on Ba Sing Se.  
"What it would be like to have a cup of tea there..." I had said dreamily.

 

"Zenna, I do have hope that the Avatar will save us all. But, even if he is to do so... You must understand that Father would never allow either of us to leave the palace walls. We have a duty to our people, Zenna. We must be loyal to them. We are their Princesses, and we must act accordingly as Princesses do."

 

My eyes began to sting. I had blinked, hoping to erase the tears that had fallen from my eyes. No. It couldn't be true. I could not spend my whole life here in the Northern Water Tribe, never to explore the wonders that this mysterious world had in store. It couldn't be true! 

 

 

 

 

The sad truth now, was that I had actually done it. I had escaped my home in the Northern Water Tribe. And my sister could not be here beside me to experience.

 

 

Already gazing up at the stars, I searched into the sky. Like a beautiful orb of light, I found what I was looking for. The beautiful moon. Its white, shimmering glow was lovely. A pain shot through my chest, then it morphed into warmth.

 

Though my sister could not physically be with me in Ba Sing Se, she would always be with me, just as long as I looked up to the moon. Always, the moon would be in the sky. Even when I would look through my window of my future home in the city, the moon would be there.

 

 

 

Yue would be there.

 

 

 

 

 

Just as she had promised.

 

 

 

 

I felt something warm and wet escape my eyes, and run down my cheeks.

 

"Excuse me, miss?"

 

I quickly wiped my tears away, and turned towards the voice I had heard. "Yes?"

 

 

A winkling man, with a grey beard and hair to match, smiled down at me. "I noticed you were here, alone." In his hand, he held a bowl, which had steam floating out of it. He extended his arms out towards me. "I'm sorry if I interrupted any thoughts you might be having, but I have some soup for you..." he apologized.

 

My heart began to fill with warmth. "Oh. No, of course you haven't!"

 

"You would have missed dinner!" he continued to smile.

 

I reached up toward him, and took the bowl from his hands. "Thank you. Would you like to sit?"

 

He nodded. "I would."

 

The man sat beside me. I brought a spoonful of hot soup to my lips. Neither of us said anything. I continued to look up at the moon.

 

 

"The moon is quite beautiful tonight, don't you agree?" he asked.

 

"Yes," I whispered. "It always is."

 

"I do my best thinking when gazing up into the sky... Its vast amount of space helps me think better."

 

"I look up into the sky to help me feel connected to my older sister. She was always present whenever I needed someone to talk to. Now, I look up to the moon. Like my sister had been, it is always there when I need it..." I whispered.

 

I felt the mans gaze shift from the sky, to me. Though, I kept my eyes to the moon.

 

"You have experienced great loss, young one." he pointed sadly.

 

I nodded once, not wanting to say anything.

 

He continued, "We all have... Ba Sing Se will give us all what we need... a second chance..."  
From beside me, the man rose. He put a hand to my shoulder. "Fear not, child. Things will get better. Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight," I whispered, looking up at him.

 

He smiled once, then walked away.

 

 

 

After I finished my soup, I set the bowl down beside me. I grabbed a brown blanket, leaned my head on Yumao, and threw the blanket on top of me.

 

I continued to gaze up at the sky.

 

 

We'll be in Ba Sing Se tomorrow, Yue. I thought to myself. Can you believe we did it? Just a few short hours... and we'll be there.

 

 

 

I closed my eyes. Memories of Yu and I as children flooded my mind. I saw us, both so small, unaffected by the worries of the world. We were both to young to even begin to understand what kind of world we had been born into. We held hands, giggling along as Mother and Father chased us down the Palace halls.

 

 

 

 

That is what I dreamed of.

 

 

The blackness of sleep overcame me.


	18. Ba Sing Se

The commotion of people chattering away excitedly awoke me the next morning.

 

Sleepily, I opened my eyes. The bright, morning light stunned me for a moment. I had to squint before I could see properly.

 

When I was able to see, again, I turned my head. I was sleeping on a wooden floor. Yumao was beside me, waking up, too. A brown blanket covered me. All around me, were people of all ages.

 

 

Oh. I had forgotten I had slept on a boat.

 

I yawned. Propping myself up to sit, I stretched. My body was sore. Sleeping on the floor of a boat was not the most comfortable... Still, it had been more comfortable than sleeping on a slab of ice.

 

 

I forced myself to stand up. Still yawning, I grabbed onto the railing of the ferry. I rubbed my eyes. Groggily, I looked into the distance of Full Moon Bay.

 

I wondered how far away we were till we reached the port...

Though I had been squinting, my eyes grew wide when I saw something in the distance... it was the port!

 

I sucked in an excited gasp.

 

"I made it...!" I whispered to myself.

 

Tears began spilling out of my eyes. I couldn't help it! 

 

My whole life I had been trapped. I had been forced to do what everyone expected of me. And now, here I was. I was just a few minutes away from being inside the walls of Ba Sing Se!

 

I looked up into the sky. The moon, almost invisible now, still floated quietly in the blue sky.

"Thank you, Yue." I quietly thanked my sister. I knew she could hear me. "I wouldn't be here without your help. I wish you were here, beside me. I wish I could hold your hand as we walked into the city together... But... I know you'll be there with me, anyways..."

 

 

 

Instead of holding the hand of my sister, i held the reins of Yumao. I pulled him close to me, embracing him in a tight hug.

"We did it boy." I whispered to him.

 

 

 

My remaining minutes on the ferry had been a blur... I recalled not taking my eyes off of the port as we sailed closer to it. Around me, everyone had excitement bursting out of them. I would have jumped out of the ferry and water bended my way to the port faster, if i had not cared about people knowing who I was... I'd have to be patient.

 

The moment i stepped off of the ferry, and my foot touched the stone ground that was the check in to Ba Sing Se, my heart fluttered with excitement and nervousness. I had waited in line for my ticket to be stamped one last time. When it finally was, the ticket lady had directed me to wait by the station. A train-like machine controlled by earth benders would take me into the city.

 

 

Now, with Yumao loyally beside me, I sat on a stone bench. My legs swung back and forth as I waited for the train to arrive.

 

"Tea! Get Ba Sing Se's famous hot tea!" cried a merchant happily. The middle aged man pushed a trolley around.

 

Tea? From Ba Sing Se? Oh! This had always been a dream of mine!! 

 

I raised my hand up, excitedly. "Over here, sir! I'd love some tea!"

 

The vender smiled at me, and made his way over. "Do you have a preference as to which tea you like?"

 

A specific tea? But, oh! There were so many to choose from! My mind raced as i tried to decide which tea to order. I quickly recalled a time where my Father, who had discovered my love for tea, had a shipment of different flavors sent for me. Jasmine had been my favorite, with it's light and sweet taste. It was now my favorite.

 

I smiled at the merchant. "I'll have Jasmine."

"Of course!"

 

He poured the tea into a cup. As he handed it to me, I placed a few coins into his hand.

"Thankyou!" I smiled, as he rolled away.

 

"This is it! My very first sip of tea from Ba Sing Se!"

 

I lifted the small cup to my lips. Before i could take a sip, i realized something was wrong...

"Hey!" I almost was shouted. I pulled the cup away from my lips, and stated down into it. There was no steam coming from my tea! I dipped a finger into the cup. 

 

It was cold! How was I supposed to drink cold tea? I possibly couldn't! It would not taste the same... and I could not ruin the idea of the perfect cup of Ba Sing Se tea I had been dreaming of for years! No... I would just have to wait until I found a tea shop inside the city... My first sip of tea from Ba Sing Se had to be perfect!

 

Still, I did not believe in wasting... I could not just throw the tea out. Though, i doubted anyone would want cold tea... I turned to Yumao.

 

He probably needed something to drink! He wouldn't care if the tea was cold!

 

I brought the cup up to his beak. "Thirsty, boy?" I asked hopefully.

 

Yumao squawked at me, but dunked his beak into the cup, anyways.

 

"At least someone drank it!" I laughed. 

 

I looked up when I heard a loud sound begin to echo towards us. I saw the large train pull into the station, being controlled by two large earthbending men.

 

 

I stood up, pulling Yumao quickly along, so that we'd find a seat on the train.

 

I was one of the first people to enter, so i had found a seat. I realized that the inside was quite spacious, and the train was actually quite large. If people did not fit inside this particular cart, there were still many rooms available. 

The stone doors closed before me. After what felt like hours, i felt the train begin to speed off towards the city. For a moment, everything was dark. We rode through a tunnel. I kept my face glued to the window. When the light finally returned, I did not want to miss any detail of the city.

Then, in a flash of light, we were out of the the tunnel. My eyes grew wide when I saw the Great City of Ba Sing Se for the first time. 

It stretched for miles beyond miles. The array of buildings and homes seemed to have no end.

 

I could not believe it. Was I truly here? Was this really happening?

 

We whooshed quickly on the track, but the city seemed to have no end. It kept going on forever and ever.

I was so enchanted by the city, that i almost did not realize what it's size meant for me...

 

The larger the city, the harder it would be for me to find Aang, Katara, and Sokka...

 

I had to keep hope. Hope had gotten me here, after all. It could surely help me find my friends.

 

The further the train went, the more i realized that the city was becoming less beautiful. The buildings were less clean, and the streets were filled with more markets than the other parts o the city had been. The train began slowing, and when it came to a full stop, everyone began to file out. I followed them.

When everyone was out, the train sped away.

 

 

I looked around me. The streets were filled with refugees. Markets clustered on either side of the road. It was indeed, a very lively place to live. I smiled to myself.

I turned to Yumao. "So what if it is a little it dirtier than the other side of town? That just makes it more exciting!"

 

Yumao huffed at me. I hoped that meant he was just as excited as I was! Now that we were really here, the only logical thing to do was to find a place to stay.

I tugged on Yumao's reins, leading him down the market place. All around me, venders tried to sell me things. I'd buy things from them once i was able to settle down somewhere. 

One man tried to sell me some fruit. He seemed friendly enough, so i approached him.

"Hello!" I smiled.

"Hello there! Care to buy some tasty pomfrea fruit? It's in season right now! Plus, it's pink peel matches the shade of your cheeks!"

 

I giggled at his marketing skills. "Im sorry, I'm not looking to buy any fruit today. I was actually hoping you could help me. You see, I've just arrived in the city, and I'll be needing a place to live. Do you know where I could find such a place?"

"Oh, well, all new refugees to the city are given an apartment building to live in with the other refugee families. Where's your family at, child?"

 

"Oh... I came alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes." I patted the sack of gold pieces i had in my pocket.

I knew it was enough to buy myself a place in the upper district of the city, but in truth, i would rather live here. Life would be more interesting. Afterall, i lived my whole life in a palace. I had the opportunity to try living differently.

"I have money to purchase my own house, or at least rent one... Do you know where I could go?"

He looked at me questionably. "Well... if you go down that corner-" he pointed down a stretch of small houses, " you'll find at least one for rent. Goodluck!"

 

"Thanks!" I smiled. "I'll be sure to come and visit you once I settle in!"

 

 

Yumao and I walked down the road where these had directed me. I gazed at the small homes that lined up beside one another. Some roof tops were pointed, and some were flat. My eyes stopped when i saw a small, brown little house. It's roof was pointed. Though it was nothing spectacular, i still felt something special about it. It's squared windows were guarded by empty flower pots. It's yard was small, but it still had grass. 

 

Someone touched my shoulder. I turned, and came face to face with a young woman. She smiled at me wide, her black eyes never leaving mine. She continued to smile at me. I felt an odd sense of uncomfortableness...  
Something was not right about her. The woman and chin length, black hair. She wore a elegant, light green dress.   
"Hello!" she spoke aloud, almost hypnotically. "My name is Ju-Dee. I see you have not followed the other refugees to the apartments. Allow me to escort you." 

Ju-Dee grabbed my arm. Okay, something was terribly wrong with this woman!

"Excuse me, but I am aware of this..." I pulled my arm away from her. "I'd like to rent this house here. Whom do i have to speak with?"

I must have caught her by surprise. "But, you are only a child. You could not possibly have the kind of money to rent a home by yourself."

 

I pulled out the sack of gold. "Actually, I do. Now please, whom do i have to speak with?"

"With me. Though, with that kind of money, wouldn't you feel more comfortable living in the higher district of the city?"

"No thank you. I'd like to rent this house." I smiled. It was not a real smile. In truth, this woman scared me. I wanted her quickly away from me as soon as possible.

 

"Very well." she nodded, still smiling. "Follow me inside, and we'll figure out everything."

 

Yumao and I followed Ju-Dee inside the small house. She motioned me to follow her, as she gave me a quick tour. The inside needed to be cleaned. It matched the outside if the house... small and brown. I'd bring it to life soon enough. It had a tiny kitchen, one room, and a small living room. She ushered me quickly towards the back. Though small, there was green grass. It was big enough for Yumao to walked around, and it was fenced. I would not have to worry about him running away.

 

Back inside, Ju-Dee had me sign a paper, which gave me the rights to rent the little house. I paid her the first rent amount.

When she finally left, I was relived to be rid of her.

 

 

I made my way to the living room. I sat on the floor. This place was mine. All mine! Though it was not the most beautiful, it was still my own. Tomorrow, I'd go shopping to add some life into the house. I was going to be here awhile until i found the others...

 

 

 

Tonight, Yumao would stay inside with me, just until he was comfortable with the new place.

 

 

Sighing happily, I lay on the cold floor.

I was actually here. I had done it.  
I was in Ba Sing Se. I had my own little house. All I had to do now was find my friends.

 

 

 

Incredibly, everything was going perfectly to plan so far. 

 

 

Nothing could stop me from achieving my destiny. Nothing.


	19. New Clothes

The next morning I awoke, I was surprised to find myself sleeping on the wooden floor of my apartment. I had believed, for a moment, that I had only dreamed of arriving in Ba Sing Se. It still had not sunken in my mind that I was actually here.

 

I jumped off of the floor, excited to start the day.

 

"My first real day I'm Ba Sing Se! Where do I even begin?"

 

 

I looked around my sad, empty home. It needed decorating to bring it to life. I could start there! Ju-Dee had promised me that a crew of men would be stopping by to fill the apartment with essentials, like basic furniture and utensils. I would have to buy anything extra on my own. 

 

Now that I was in Ba Sing Se, I'd have to begin looking for my friends. Yes, it was settled then. I'd go out and visit the market place, and ask around town if anyone had heard word of the Avatar. I'd buy a few things along the way, of course. While I stayed in the city, I had to care for my temporary home.

 

 

I turned to Yumao, who was now awaking from a deep slumber.

 

"Sleep well, boy?"

 

Yumao huffed at me. Grabbing into his reins, I opened the back door to our small yard, and lead him outside in the fence area. He'd be able to graze on the grass. I'd have to buy him a watering trough.

 

He seemed to like his new house, and he began to graze on the green grass.

 

I smiled at him. "I'll be home in a short while! Dont get into any trouble while I'm gone!"

 

 

I stepped back inside, closing the door behind me. Making my way through the house, I grabbed my coin pouch, locked the front door behind me, and was off. The city was huge. The market place alone, would take a whole day to shop at every little store it offered. Where did I begin?

 

I looked down at my attire that Sela had loaned me so long ago. The light green smock no longer looked very clean. I'd have to buy some new clothes! That would be my first stop!

 

 

 

I took my time exploring the market place. All around me, people buzzed with a sense of busyness and purpose. It was crowded. People crashed and bumped into me now and again, but I did not mind. They were kind enough to apologize.

 

 

So many things were being sold! I saw fabrics, plants, small knick-knacks, scrolls, fruit...

 

It was all so amazing! I had to remind myself why I was here... Oh, right! New clothes! .... And find word of the Avatar! Yes! I could not let the excitement of Ba Sing Se distract me!

 

 

Still walking down the pathway of markets, I found a small outdoor shop that had clothing and accessories hanging from the out walls and some clothing layed out. I made my way towards it.

 

 

A young, black haired woman with kind, green eyes smiled at me. I returned the smile. I looked around her shop, hoping to find some new clothing.

 

"See anything you like?" she asked me after a few moments of be browsing.

 

A few articles had caught my eyes. I picked up a few new brown and green tops and pants. I figured my brown Water Tribe boots would be fine with the outfits. I nodded at her, placing the clothes beside her to pay for them. As i reached for my coin pouch, something else caught my eye. It was a beautiful, dark green dress. It's sleeves were short, with white rimming. A single white rim separated the top of the dress, dividing one top side its usual dark green, and a lighter shade of green on the other. It had slits running down its sides. 

 

 

It was beautiful.

 

The woman noticed my long gazing at the dress, and chuckled. "I see you have spotted that green dress."

 

I nodded, looking back at her. "It is very beautiful."

 

 

She smiled. "You know, I only made one. That dress you see is the only one of its kind. It had been waiting to be bought for quite some time!"

 

I could not help but smile. I had never done shopping for myself. Itwas a wonderful feeling!

"Well then," I laughed. "Today is it's lucky day! I'll take it!"

 

 

The woman clapped, and proceeded to take the dress down and fold it with my other newly purchased clothing. 

 

"You know what?" she asked. "I'll throw in these matching flats for you, no charge!"

 

"Wow, thank you!" I smiled happily. 

 

"It is my pleasure!" she smiled, bagging my clothes for me.

I proceeded to grab the bag from her.

She then spoke up. "That dress is mighty fancy. Perhaps you'll wear it on a date!"

 

I had to laugh. "A date? Oh no! I don't think I'll be going on any dates here!"

 

Her face fell. "Why not? A pretty girl like yourself should have no trouble finding a boy to court her!"

I smiled. "I've only been in town for one day! I know no one here yet... I have no idea where to eat, either!" I laughed.

 

"Only one day? Oh my! I do so hope you're enjoying your time do far!"

"I am. Very much!" I smiled. "Though, I am most excited to try a cup of tea here. I'd like to see for myself if Ba Sing Se tea is everything I hoped for it to be."

 

The moment I mentioned tea, the woman's face lit up. "Tea? I know just the place!"

 

"Really? Where?"

 

 

The woman leaned over the counter of her shop, motioning to the left. "Continue going straight that way down the road, then turn that corner.... A small, but lovely little tea shop is up ahead. It wasnt always so great, but just recently it's gotten a lot better. I don't think you'll be disappointed with it!"

 

"Thankyou for all your help..." I paused, hopin she'd tell me her name.

 

"Tahna!" she said.

"Tahna." I nodded once, smiling. "I'll have to come see you again! Im Zenna, by the way."

 

"It was lovely to meet you, Zenna. Be sure to visit soon!"

 

"I will!" I promised. "Goodbye!" I waved, holding my new clothes on my arm.

"Goodbye!" she smiled.

 

 

 

 

I made my way down the street in the direction Tahna had pointed. I stopped at a few more shops before I went to the tea shop. I could not wait to try my first cup of Ba Sing Se tea!


	20. The Tea Shop

In my newly purchased clothes, I skipped happily to the tea shop Tahna had spoke to me about. I had explored the marketplace a bit more, and decided it was best if I changed out of my old, traveling clothes, and into a new outfit I had bought.

I had found a quick shop that had a backroom I could change in.

 

Now, I wore a lovely, deep yellow no-sleeved blouse. On top of that, I wore a green shirt, also with no sleeves, that showed a bit of my yellow blouse, and cascaded down a bit to flow in the wind as I walked. I fastened a brown belt around my waist, which matched my dark boots. I wore a pair of dark green leggings to finish the look.

 

 

If my Father could see me now! My, I must have looked exactly like someone from the Earth Kingdom with my new attire!

Especially now, since I always wore my hair down, Father would be so surprised to see me... I looked nothing like the clean, Water Tribe Princess that was his daughter.

 

I chuckled lightly to myself. 

 

After turning the corner, as Tahna had said, I found myself face to face with the small tea shop.

 

 

 

Small was the perfect word to describe it. And wooden. The little shop had a stone step, two wooden pillars on either side of the door, and an overhanging sign that read "Pao Family TeaHouse". The pillars were adorned with two green lanterns. On the shop, were four windows, two on each side.

 

 

Though small, it was quite lovely. I could not wait to see the inside of it.

 

I opened the small door, lightly. A comforting, gentle ringing of chimes welcomed me inside.

 

The TeaHouse was surprisingly, very busy. I counted that four tables sat on each side of the small shop, making eight in total. A long pathway lead to a counter where I assumed the workers worked. Though almost entirely full, the left table, closest to the door, was empty. I pulled the still out from it, and sat.

 

The sweet aroma of tea filled my lungs as I waited to be helped. I closed my eyes, enjoying its scent. I was so very close to having my own cup of tea from Ba Sing Se! 

 

 

 

 

My eyes remained closed, till I heard a chuckled beside me. My eyes fluttered open. I turned my head up, and saw a man who must have been my waiter. When I saw his face, I immediately felt like I had seen him somewhere before...

 

He was an older man with wrinkles. He had long, grey hair, and a grey beard to match. He was not very tall. Though, his eyes were gentle as he smiled at me, still chuckling. "I am sorry," he chuckled lightly in a warm, but scratchy voice. " I hope I did not interrupt an important thought."

I could not help but return a smile to him. I did not know why, but something about him had felt so familiar. "Actually, I was just enjoying the delicious aroma of the TeaHouse. I can't wait to have a cup of my own!"

His eyes crinkled with a smile. "Then lets not keep you waiting!" What will you be having? We offer many different flavors... Perhaps a young lady like yourself would enjoy..."

 

"Jasmine." I finished. It was my favorite, and there was no question as to what I would have.

When I said Jasmine, I saw the mans face light up. "Jasmine! Ahhh, an excellent choice. It is my favorite."

 

"Mine, too!" I agreed happily.

 

I saw the man open his mouth, as to say something, but shut it. He gave me yet another smile. "I will have your tea, soon." He bowed.

 

"Thank you!"

 

The man walked back to the counter. I observed the shop for a moment, noting its paintings of animals hanging on the walls.

Before I could study anything else in the shop, my waiter had returned with my tea. He placed the delicate porcelain cup in my table. "One cup of Jasmine , for the miss who knows her tea!" he chuckled. 

 

I looked up at him. "You know, this will be my first cup of tea I'll be trying, in Ba Sing Se?"

"Really?" he asked, almost shocked. "Why have you waited so long?!"

 

I could not help but giggle at the old man. It was obvious he loved tea.

 

"I've waited so long because I wanted to assure that my first cup of tea here would be perfect!"

 

"Well then, I must assure that it will be. Do you mind if I share this moment with you?"

"Of course not!" I smiled. 

 

Reaching for my cup, I blew, cooling it down a bit so that I would not burn myself. This had to be perfect!

I brought the cup to my lips... This was it!

I took my first sip, letting the hot, sweet flavor flow into my mouth and down my throat. The sweet aroma from the tea filled my lungs. It was everything I had hoped it would be!

 

The flavor was delicate, light... Perfect! 

 

I smiled up at the man, who looked nervous as he waited for my opinion.

 

"Well..?" he questioned.

"It's light, delicate, sweet... It is perfect."

Happiness clouded his eyes. "Really? You really think so?"

 

"Of course I do! Did you brew it?"

He nodded quickly. "I brew all the tea here! It is my passion!"

"Then, thank you."

"For what?" he wondered.

I smiled. "For brewing a tea so delicious. Ever since I could read, it has always been a dream of mine to drink the tea from Ba Sing Se. I was so afraid that when I finally did, the perfect cup, as I imagined it, would not be perfect in reality. You made my dream come true. Thank you."

 

I truly meant it. I had been so worried that the tea from this city would be not be magical   
as I had dreamed it would be for so many years. This man, who's passion was tea, had made it possible.

 

When my words sunk in to his mind, I saw his eyes begun to tear up. Was he going to cry? The man fought back tears, and smiled.

 

I was worried. "Im sorry, did I upset you?"

 

"No!!" he cried happily. "You've made me so happy! It is difficult to find someone who appreciates me and my tea. To know that I, with my passion for tea, could make someone's dream come true, has brought me so much happiness... Thank you!" 

"No, thank you!" I laughed. "I'll be sure to come again tomorrow. Tea is one of my favorite things, and now that I have a TeaHouse so near my home, I'll be visiting more often."

 

"It would be an honor to see you again." he bowed. "But now, I must get back to work. I hope to see you again tomorrow."

I nodded my head back. "I'll be here!" I promised. 

 

The man scurried off behind the work counter.

He was such a sweet man! I surely would come again tomorrow. The tea was delicious, and I liked talking to him. We had gotten along well... I could not shake the feeling that I had indeed met him before... or at least seen him somewhere before! But, where?

I took another sip of my tea, studying the man as he brewed tea from behind the counter. Who was he? Someone I encountered along my way here to the city? Perhaps we had bumped into each other at the market place?

 

He smiled happily to himself. Turning to his right, he began to chat with someone. I looked over at the boy he talked to, and almost spit out my tea when I saw who it was.

 

The boy was pale. His dark hair, that had once been pulled into a regal pony, was now cropped short a top his head. He now wore normal, black and brown worker clothes...

 

On his left eye, was a red scar, burned forever on his face.

 

 

I lost my breathe completely.

 

 

 

No.

 

It couldn't be...

 

 

 

It was Zuko.

 

 

 

How was this possible?? My mind clicked. That man, who had been so familiar to me, had been the man I met the night Yue became the Moon Spirit... He had been the man I saw on the wanted posters at the tavern near the Si Wong Desert..

His name was Iroh, and he was Zuko's uncle.

 

 

 

I sucked in my gasp. I turned away quickly, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

 

Zuko was here, in Ba Sing Se. In this very TeaHouse. With me. Right now.

 

 

My mind raced with thoughts. Should I leave? Never return to the shop? Would I continue to befriend Iroh? Why were they even here?

 

 

The answer to the last one jumped quickly in my head.

 

Zuko and his uncle were fugitives. They were hiding from the Fire Nation... 

 

They would not cause any trouble that would draw attention to themselves. I knew this for certain. 

 

 

 

My mind flickered to Zuko... Slowly, I looked up at him. He was working in a tea shop. Based on his scowl, he did not look pleased. But, he was calm. Something about him was different than the last time I had seen him. 

 

It had been months ago. The night my palace was attacked by the Fire Nation. Zuko had been there, as I hid behind a wall. He had not seen me, but I had seen him. He had looked so different... He was raging with anger. In the darkness, the flames from his palms,danced off mesmerizingly on his face. He had been so beautiful to me, purple bruises and scar. 

I had kept that memory of him for so long, and my mind would wander back ever so often to it...

 

Though that memory had been menacing, I knew he was not. On my travels, I had learned Zuko had saved a whole town from a group of terrible men. When the town discovered he was a firebender, he was shunned away.

 

 

 

I gazed now at Zuko. He seemed so different than the boy I had encountered months and months ago. Though he should not have, I could not help but find him even more beautiful than before.

 

I took a breathe. A familiar, warm feeling grew in my chest... I had I only felt this way once before...

 

 

 

 

I had to leave, now.

 

I quickly gulped down my tea, smacked a few coins onto the table, and turned for the door. Before I could exit, I stopped.

 

 

Why was I running away? Had I forgotten something I promised to myself? Had I not said that if I were to ever meet Prince Zuko, I would give him something he needed?

 

A friend.

 

Someone to show him he was capable of good.

 

Why was I running away from my feelings?

 

 

 

With my hand holding on to the door, I turned back around.  
My blue eyes searched for him. He was looking down, but for one moment he looked up towards me... and that had done it... My eyes became locked in a gaze as I looked into his beautiful, golden eyes.  
My whole world seemed to have stopped. I could not explain it...

 

I smiled at him, unsure of what I was beginning to feel.

 

 

At least he now knew I was friendly.

 

It was hard to pull away, but I managed to step outside, letting the door close behind me.

 

 

What was happening to me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy Zenna's journey. Comments are welcome :) Thanks guys!


End file.
